Yakuza in Love
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Gangs, gang fights and gang leaders falling in love. Fujiwara Chiharu escapes her life as a Yakuza heir by running away to Ikebukuro. She meets and befreinds the strongest man in Ikebukuro, but what happens when he gets caught inbetween two rival clans?
1. Chapter 1

"_Now arriving to Shinjuku-ku Station"_

The metal doors of the train slid open slowly, allowing me to take one step out into the crisp, fresh air.

Inside of the train was extremely crowded with everyone rubbing against one another. I even felt some perv rubbing my behind with hands, thinking I couldn't see him. The vein in my head popped and throbbed as both of my fists curled up angrily. I was tempted and about to punch him there to next week, but the train came to halt and the loud speakers came on, saying we arrived to our destination. The moment the doors open, I jumped out to get away from the pervert behind me.

One of my hands clutched the handle of my black, leather suitcase. The other hand adjusted the strap of my blue backpack and pushes my large, blue rimmed glasses to the bridge of my nose.

I tried hard to conceal my identity just in case my two bodyguards are running around searching for me or members from a clan rivaling my family's are laying low here.

The wind bringing in a cool breeze swayed my long, raven hair. My left eye squinted a bit as a few strands of hair got inside of it. A small smile graced my red glossed lips as I moved away from the train. I walked up the stairs, leaving the platform. I stood on the top stair and glanced around the city. The bright sun blinded my hazel eyes, making me raise my left hand to block it from my sight. I could still feel the blazing heat from the sun's rays on my bare naturally tanned arm.

This city….I heard from my grandfather. The city that never sleeps called Ikebukuro.

I watched as the pedestrians and cars hurriedly scattered across the sidewalks and streets. I started excitedly walking down the sidewalk, trying to avoid bumping into someone as much as possible.

Though, I didn't have a place to live yet, I was still happy to get away from my grandfather and our "family". Both of my parents died when I was a young girl, so I was forced to live with my grandfather. At the time I never really knew why my parents died or anything about what are family business actually was until I started elementary school. I was able to go to public schools and live normally, but also have my grandfather train me in Martial Arts. After graduating high school, my grandfather told me I was next to heir the family business, since my mother had passed away. He never gave me a chance to ponder on the thought and choose if I wanted to be or not. He specifically told me I had to take over the family business. I was so outraged that I decided to run away to this city without really looking for a place first. I guess I could just rent out a hotel room.

The rumors my grandfather told me about this place; the black rider, the strongest man in Ikebukuro and the informant.

This city is filled with excitement; gang fights and "a game of cat and mouse" between the strongest man of this city and the informant broker.

My lips smiled widely as it emitted an excited giggle.

"I can't wait to experience the fate Ikebukuro has in stored for me!" I squealed quietly to myself.

Without watching where I was going, ended up bumping into someone's hard chest. My eyes closed shut as I was pushed back. I let out a small groan, before I shot open my eyes to glare at the bastard who wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, though I shouldn't be talking. I looked up to see a pale skinned guy, wearing a brown baseball cap, a yellow scarf around his neck, a green sweatshirt, with the hem of another shirt sticking out over his worn out tan cargo pants. He wore a golden chain around his neck and gold rings around his middle and index fingers on both hands. He had stubble around his chin and dark brown eyes that stared down at me. When he bumped into me, my suitcase fell on the ground.

"Hey there girly. How bout' you and me have a little fun? I promise it will be worthwhile." His creepy and annoying voice suggested for me.

My lips scowled and my brows furrowed as I glared at him disgustedly.

"Oh? What's with the long face?" He asked me as he leaned his face closer to mine.

I took a step back, trying to distance our bodies from one another.

Every time he blew his warm breath in my face, it wreaked of the stench of alcohol.

One of his hands grabbed the collar of my mid length black dress and pulled me up to his face. His other hand twisted one of my arms behind my back roughly, but I didn't flinch or let out a whimper. I only glared harsher at the drunken man in front of me.

"Let's have a little fun together." He suggested again as he pushed my body towards the entrance to a dark alley way.

I growled a bit as I struggled out of his grasp, but to no avail. I didn't stop from trying, until the guy was thrown across the sidewalk. I blinked a couple of times in confusion. The people that crowded around us started dissipating. I looked down to my left to see that the guy was mushed under a vending machine.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled a bit to myself.

Where on earth did that vending machine come from?

I looked over to my far right to see a tall male standing at least thirty feet away.

His hair was short, spiky and a bright golden color, almost the color of the sun. His skin was nice white color, like peach. It wasn't pale nor was it tanned. It was more like in between. His eyes were hidden behind blue tinted sunglasses, though I knew they had to be fierce and beautiful. His body was slim, but well-built. He wore a bartender's outfit, which was a black vest over white buttoned collar shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes.

His body was frozen in the stance he chucked the vending machine. I could see his chest more up and down as he panted heavily.

Could this be the rumored "strongest man in Ikebukuro"?

My lips smiled warmly as I walked over to him. He stood back up, his back straight and stuffed both of his hands in the pocket of his black slacks. I stood in front of him and bowed my head.

"Thank you for saving me, sir."

I lifted my head and smiled warmly at him.

"No problem." He simply told me.

I could feel his eyes staring down at me through his sunglasses, which caused the blood to warm my cheeks up a bit.

I was never good around the opposite sex. Though, I lived a normal school life, I still avoided and isolated myself from men. Since my parents died before I started school, I wasn't taught on how to act around the opposite sex, so I avoided them as much as possible.

He walked passed me and over to the guy mashed by a vending machine. I swiftly turned my body around and watched him pick up the vending machine and throw it far way to other side of the street. He grabbed the unconscious gangster's collar and lifted him up. He turned his back towards me and started walking away, dragging the man on the ground on his back.

"Wait!" I called out for my rescuer.

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Shizuo Heiwajima." He answered me in a bored tone.

I knew it. He is the strongest man in this city.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Fujiwara Chiharu!" I introduced myself to him.

This situation was weird. I never once talked to a man before, so why did I start now? Was it because he rescued me from the gangster, though I could have easily kicked the ass?

He raised his hand and waved it at me, his back still facing towards me. I took that as a "nice to meet you too" in the form of his body language. I giggled a bit to his response. I knew my new life here was going to be exciting.

Shizuo dragged the gangster away, until they both were out of my sight.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept the wide smile on my face as I turned mybody around, facing the opposite direction Shizuo went. I walked along the sidewalk again, continuing my search for a hotel. It was extremely difficult, since I was new to this city and I didn't know where anything was. I was lost and asked people directions to the nearest hotel, but most ignored me and the others suggested love hotels.

I let out a heavy sigh I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. I watched the sky above me. The sun was beginning to set behind the horizon. The once blue sky was now a multiple of warm colors. For some reason Shizuo's image appeared in my mind, making another smile to creep up on my lips.

"Shizuo…" I said softly to the sky.

"He made a hell a good first impression to me. He seemed so cool with that enormous strength of his. Mhm, I wonder what he's up to now? I met him earlier in the day. He could be at home or something."

I let out a disappointed sigh.

"Damn, I wanted to see him again too."

That weird feeling I had that someone was watching me, came back. I had that feeling all while I was searching for a hotel. I constantly glanced around my surroundings, looking everywhere, but to find no one. It was frustrating and irritating. I had a disgusted feeling deep in my stomach. I heard a faint swishing sound coming from behind me, so I quickly turned to my side. My back was leaning up against the nearest brick wall. As I turned my body, three knives struck the spot on the ground I was standing on.

"The hell..?"

I looked up in the direction the knives came from, glaring at a silhouette. The silhouette jumped down from the roof of a near building and walked over to me, casually. I didn't back away or show any fear or remorse. I only glared daggers at the guy that attacked me for no reason.

"Who are you?" I asked him, angrily.

His reddish-brown eyes glared back at me, but his lips were curved into a slight smirk. He had spiky, black hair and wore a fur hooded coat, black shirt, jeans and shoes. He held a switchblade in his left hand, flipping it open.

"Could he work for the Yamaguchi-gumi?" I thought.

"My name is Izaya Orihara. It's a pleasure to meet you." ~

I didn't give him a response. This guy…gave off a creepy aura and the sound of his voice didn't help. I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

"Do you work for the Yamaguchi-gumi?" I asked him straight out.

"Mhm..?"

His head tilted to the side a bit as he gave me a questionable look.

"The Yamaguchi-gumi?"

I didn't move or answer him. I only kept glaring at him, waiting for an answer.

The questionable look on his face disappeared and was replaced with a wide grin on his lips.

"Why yes I am, Miss Fujiwara of the Sumiyoshi-kai."

I widened my eyes a bit, but I calmed down.

How did they find me so fast? I just got here earlier today. I was for sure my disguise was perfect.

I pushed myself off the brick wall and stood up, my back straight. My left foot was in front of the right as I gave him a harsh glare.

I wasn't going to back down, now that they found me.

The guy, who called himself Izaya, emitted a chuckle from his lips. In one swift movement, he threw another knife at me. I didn't move an inch. Instead I watched closely as the knife came closer to me. I raised my right hand and caught the knife with ease, without taking my eyes from him. I held the knife in an attacking position and charged at him. His lips still wore a smirk as he watched me amused. His knife and my knife made a metal clinking sound as they contacted each other as I sent my attack to him. He used his other hand that held another knife to quickly cut my cheek. I pushed him away to get a little distance between us. I dropped my backpack on the ground next to my suitcase, after getting out my katana sword. I threw his knife back at him in which he caught with ease. I unsheathed my sword from its scabbard, revealing a long dragon and the word courage in Kanji engraved on the blade. I held the blade in front of me, tightly holding onto the handle. Without hesitation, I charged at him again, sending another attack, but to only be blocked by his knife again. I twirled around, swinging my sword, but to only a graze a cut on his cheek. I jumped back a bit and smirked. I stuck out my tongue and licked his blood off my blade.

"That's payback for scratching my face." I told him, holding the blade out in front of me again.

Izaya grazed the cut on his cheek with his thumb and licked the blood off it. He tilted his head back as he let out a laugh that echoed through the city.

"Chiharu Fujiwara, you are definitely gonna be fun and amusing to play with, but I must bid you a farewell."

I cocked my head to the side, confused to what he said.

"What?"

Right after I said that, what looked like a swing set came crashing down in between me and Izaya.

"The fuck?"

I turned around behind me to see Shizuo again. My eyes lit up happily as a huge smile curved its way up to my lips.

"Shizuo-san!" I called out to him, but I turned back around and faced Izaya.

He walked up towards me slowly. I still held my sword in front of me in defense, but I was caught off guard when he pushed me up against the wall. I groaned a bit and glared up into his eyes. His lips still wore that same smirk as he pressed his knife against my other cheek, drawing out blood. I could feel the warm liquid trickling down the side of my cheek. I gritted my teeth and bit my lip, refusing to let out a whimper.

His knife traveled down to my neck was pressed against the front it, drawing out more blood. He leaned his lips against my ear and whispered "I lied to you before."

"What?" I whispered back, though that's all I could do with a knife pressed up against my neck.

"I'm not really part of the Yamaguchi-gumi. It was a lie all to get you to reveal your true self."

"You bastard…" I growled at him.

He chuckled and glided his knife across my neck, making a cut that wasn't too deep, but enough to draw out blood.

My right eye flinched as I winced a bit to his knife.

Damnit, I was trying to prevent anyone knowing my real identity, but this bastard tricked me.

"Playing with you will be fun." He said out loud as he leaned back from my ear.

"I hope to see you again!"~

He jumped away from me and turned towards Shizuo.

"See you later, Shizu-chan"~

He winked at him and ran away.

Shizu-chan? Izaya used Shizuo's name so casually. Do they know each other? If they do, why attack him? Wait, could Izaya be that famous informant broker? That would explain how he knew me and why Shizuo would attack him just now.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Shizuo growled lowly as he stood in front of me. He stared off in the direction Izaya ran off to. I quickly hid my sword behind my back, sheathing my sword. I knelt down and placed it back in my backpack, still keeping my eyes on him. I stood back up and continued to stare at him. Why didn't he chase after him, like he usually does? If he ran now, he could still catch up to him.

"Eto…..uhm if you still ran after him, you can catch up to him." I told him softly.

He turned his head towards me and stared down at me through his blue tinted sunglasses. I could feel the warmth on my cheeks grow as I stared back at him.

"I know, but I have another business to take care of." He told me, directing his comment to my wounds.

"Huh?"

I grazed my cheek and my neck and started laughing nervously.

"Oh, these cuts are nothing! I'm fine, I promise!" I waved it off, smiling nervously.

"Where do you live?" He asked me, ignoring what I said earlier.

I let out a small sigh as I gave up trying to persuade him that I was fine.

"I actually just moved here. I don't have a place to stay yet. I was just looking for a hotel, but I couldn't find one and got lost." I said to him as I dropped my head in shame, though I didn't know why.

Talking to him like this made me kind of nervous.

He walked, closer to me and grabbed my suitcase.

"Follow me." He said as he turned around started walking away.

"Eh?"

"Y...you don't have to do anything for me." I told him, looking back at the ground, my whole face warm.

"Would you rather stay out on the streets?" He asked me.

I flinched a bit to the harsh tone of his voice and shook my head.

"Then follow me. You can stay with me. At least until you find your own place."

He continued walking away. I stared up at him, my lips smiling widely.

"Shizuo-san is so kind." I whispered softly.

I grabbed my backpack and slung one strap over my shoulder and caught up to him, walking behind him. I stared back up at the sky and thought about what living with Shizuo would be like.

I didn't show it, but inside I grew very excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo and I walked down the sidewalk. One of his hands was stuck in the pocket of his slack, while the other held my suitcase over his shoulder. I walked closely behind him, one of my hands held onto the strap of my backpack and the other rested against my side. I noticed people eyeing the two of us as we walked passed them. Shizuo noticed, but he easily ignored it. I felt my cheeks heat up again as I darted my eyes back and forth at them and back at the ground. I heard them whispering to the people beside them, their eyes still looking at us, but their lips leaned against the others ears.

"_Who is that girl walking behind Shizuo?"_

"_That poor girl. I actually feel sorry for her."_

"_Who could ever hang around that monster of a man?"_

"_I sure hope she'll be alright."_

"_Should we try to help her, like call the police or something?"_

"_What can they do?"_

"_What if he hurts her?"_

"_If? You mean when he hurts her."_

"_I hope she'll be alright."_

The words they whispered about the two of us were harsh. They talked so badly about Shizuo, calling him a monster, saying that he will hurt me. How dare they? Who do they think they are? I pursed my lips together as I glared at the ground. Shizuo doesn't seem like a bad guy to me. He rescued me from the hands of that gangster, when everyone else wouldn't. He didn't have to, but he did. A monster doesn't do that. The only monster I met today was that informant broker. What's his name? Oh, Izaya Orihara.

I stared back up at him. For odd reasons, sadness filled my eyes. The horrible things they said about Shizuo, I wondered if he had to go through this all the time. He had to try hard to ignore all the awful things said about him every time he walks passed them.

"Shizu-san…" I accidently said out loud, but softly.

"Don't worry about the things they are saying. I promise I won't hurt you." He reassured me.

I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"I never thought you would, Shizu-san." He replied back to him as I ran up to his side.

I tilted my head slightly to the side as I grinned widely at him.

"To me, you seem like a very caring guy. After all, you did save me from that gangster, when you didn't have to and you're letting me, a stranger stay with you until I find my own place. Only a caring guy would do what you're doing now." I said to him.

He stayed silent, not looking down at me. Instead of a reply, he scoffed at what I said, but I could see the faint red on both of his cheeks as he avoided my gaze. I held my lips with my hand as I tried to muffle a small giggle.

Shizuo was so cute and adorable. All those things they said about him were wrong. He may have a hard and rough exterior on the outside, but in the inside, he's soft, loyal and caring. He just conceals it from everyone.

I linked my arm around the one that was stuck in his pocket and sent a harsh glare to the people that whispered to the people beside them as we passed. Their shoulders tensed up and they turned around, back towards us. I gave them all an approving smile and rested my head on Shizuo's arm. I could feel his eyes on me, but I just ignored it as continued to rest my head. The moment I did, I felt his body tense a bit, but now he slowly calmed down and relaxed.

Shizuo set my suitcase on the ground and fished for his keys in his pockets, once we reached his front door. He got out his house key and stuck it in the hole, turning it to the right. I heard a click, which signaled that his door was unlocked. He pushed open his front door and picked up my suitcase again. He slowly walked into his house, switching on the light. I walked in after him and gently shut the door behind me. I knelt down on the floor and slipped off my black low heels. I pushed my pair of shoes to the side and stepped on the step. I walked further inside his apartment and looked around. To my surprise, it was neat and clean and pretty big. There was a nicely size kitchen to the right and the living room, with nice fine furnished furniture to the left. A little further straight were two rooms.

"It's not much, but it's affordable and easy to live in." Shizuo told me as he stood next to me.

I shook my head.

"No, it looks great to me. So much space. I lived in a house crowded with a bunch of men, so I'm not used to so much space."

"Your room is next to mine on the left and your bathroom is across from it. I have my own bathroom in my room, so you don't have anything to worry about Make yourself at home."

I nodded my head and smiled up at him.

"Thank you so much Shizu-san for allowing me to stay with you. I promise I will not over stay my welcome. I will start looking for my own apartment tomorrow. I'm sure you're the type of guy who loves his space." I bowed to him.

"Do what you want." He said to me, pushing up his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to leave for work. I'll be back in a couple of hours. You can unpack your stuff and do something to pass the time. I'll bring back some food, once I get back."

Shizuo turned around and stuck both of his hands in his pockets. I grinned widely and embraced his back from behind. I felt him tense up again and slowly calmed down.

"This means a lot to me. Thanks so much."

"Yeah….no problem."

I let him go and watched him walk outside his apartment, shutting his front door behind him. I nodded my head again and grabbed my suitcase and walked inside the room I will be staying in. The room was a nice medium size with one bed that was neatly made up. It had a night stand next to the bed and a large dresser with a mirror on it. I threw my suitcase on the bed I will be sleeping on and walked towards the window. I looked through the blinds and gazed at the people passing by the complex and then up at the sky. This window had a nice view. I let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the bed and fell backwards into it. I stared at the ceiling.

"What should I do?" I asked myself out loud.

I thought about. Since Shizuo lives alone, maybe he hasn't had a cooked meal in a long time. Perhaps I can cook him dinner?

I jumped off my bed and walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I opened his fridge to check for what ingredients I have to work with. I was very limited, but it was enough to make a certain dish I had in mind.

Tomorrow, after searching for my own apartment, I'll go grocery shopping and buy more food supplies. My face warmed up a bit to the thought. I'm starting to act like I'm his wife or something.

I quickly shook away that thought and got out all the ingredients he had and I needed for the dinner. I held it all in my arms and slammed the fridge door shut with my foot. I placed all the supplies on the counter top.

I mean seriously, it's like Shizuo barely eats. He may have a nice well-built body, but he still needs to keep his stamina up, especially if he's gotta deal with Izaya.

I found an apron and tied it around my waist. I ran back to my room to get my Ipod from my suitcase. I placed the blue headphones in my ear, turned my Ipod on, scrolled down to the song "Moment 4 Life" by Nicki Minaj, placed the Ipod in the front pocket of the apron and walked back into the kitchen, preparing dinner Shizuo and I.

About time I was done making dinner, the song "Wired Life", by Meisa Kuroki came on. The only thing I was able to make and knew how to was Tempura Donburi. It was just deep fried pieces of battered seafood and vegetables dipped into a soya based sauce before served on top of the rice.

I placed two big bowls down on the table and placed two pairs of chopsticks next to each bowel, one for him and one for me. I smiled widely at the meal I made for Shizuo, proud of the accomplishment. This is my first time actually cooking dinner, so hopefully Shizuo will like it.

I untied the apron and hung it up on the inside of the kitchen cabinet. I ran into my room, carrying my Ipod in my right hand to change into something more comfortable than this black dress I wore, precisely my pajamas. I took out my headphones and threw my Ipod on the bed. I started undressing out of my back dress and hung it up in the closet. I searched through my suitcase for comfortable wear and took it out, once I found it. I walked back out to the kitchen wearing a thin strapped tank top that was baby blue and v-shaped, so it revealed some of my cleavage and black shorts with cute panda slippers. I brushed my long, raven hair back and tied in high ponytail. I heard the front door slam closed, so I looked up to Shizuo in the doorway. He didn't show it on his face, but I could tell he was tired. He carried a white bag in his hands, I guess filled with food. I watched as he slipped off his shoes, adjusted his bowties and unbuttoned a few buttons his white shirt. My cheeks warmed up a bit, but I shook it off. I walked up to him, grinning widely.

"Welcome back, Shizu-san!" I greeted him cheerfully.

He stared at me with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"T...thanks..." He said tiredly as he tried not to stare at my outfit and walked passed me.

"I'm sorry, but I decided to cook you dinner instead. I hope you don't mind me using your food without your permission." I explained to him as I followed him into the living room.

He shook his head.

"I told you to make yourself at home."

He walked into the kitchen and placed the white bag filled with food he bought in the refrigerator. He walked over to the table and stared at the food I prepared.

"You didn't have to cook me dinner." He told me.

"I know, but I figured it's the least I could do. You are letting me stay here free after all. It wouldn't be right if I didn't play my part. Plus, you live alone. I figured you deserve a home cooked meal once in a while."

He didn't reply back, so instead sat down at the table. I smiled and sat across from him.

"I warn you. It's my first time, actually cooking dinner, so it might not be perfect."

Shizuo ignored what I said and grabbed his pair of chopsticks, breaking it apart. He grabbed the bowl with one hand, lifted it up a bit and stuck his chopsticks in it. He brought the sticks back up to his lips and took a huge bite of the food. I stared at up as I slowly took a small bite.

"So?" I asked him, worried and hopeful.

He ignored my gaze by closing his eyes.

"It's good."

I sighed in relief and smiled widely at him.

"Thank you!"

We continued eating in silence for a few minutes, before I grew the courage to start up a conversation.

"So, what do you do?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

"I'm a bodyguard." He answered simply.

"Mhm, that's cool. It's perfect for you, you know with your amazing strength and all."

Shizuo stared at me after I said that. I blushed a bit and quickly looked down and stared at the inside of my almost empty bowl.

"U…uhm, so, what's with the bartender's outfit?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"I used to work as bartender and Kasuka bought me this outfit, along with others as well."

"Kasuka?" I asked him.

"My younger brother."

There are two of him? He has a younger brother, mhm, I wonder if he's just as cute as Shizuo is.

"That was sweet of your brother."

"Yeah…what about you?" He asked me, trying to stop me from asking him any more questions.

"Oh, uhm…."

How can I tell him without actually revealing what I do?

"I'm forced by my grandfather to take over a boring family business." I told him as I looked up and down at him and back at my bowl.

"How did you end up here?"

"I ran away." I answered him.

"Why?"

"I felt suffocated being in that household." I said as I placed my bowl back on the table and laid the chopsticks on top of it.

I crossed my legs together and rested both of my hands in my lap. I stared down at my bowl.

"My parents were killed a long time ago when I was just a young girl, so I never met them. My grandfather took me in and raised me like I was his own daughter. He taught me a lot and told me everything about my family and my parents. I was put to sleep by heroic stories of my parents every night as a kid. I became the woman I am now because of my grandfather, but he rained too many responsibilities on me all at once. I couldn't really live a normal life. I was only able to go to school and come straight back home. I wasn't allowed to hang out with my friends, have them over my house or even have a boyfriend. I couldn't do things normal teenagers got to do. I lived in a household filled with one old man and bunch of grown adult men who act like children, but are serious when it's important I guess. I love my grandfather and my "family", but I need to feel like what it's like to be a normal teenager."

I blinked a couple of times and stared back up at Shizuo, smiling nervously.

"Sorry bout' that. I just spilled my life story to you. It must've been boring to listen to." I said as I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"It's alright. It was actually quite interesting."

"Anyways, it's getting late. You should head to bed." He suggested, more like demanded me.

"Huh?"

I quickly checked the time to see it read 10:30 pm.

"Whoa, but wait. What about the dishes?" I asked him, staring at our bowls.

"I'll take care of it. You head to bed. You had a long day today."

I smiled and stood up.

"Thank you Shizu-san."

I walked over to him, kneeled over and softly kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Shizu-san." I wished to him as I walked back to my room and closed the door.

I placed my suitcase on the floor next to my backpack and jumped into the bed. I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes, focusing on sleeping.

To be honest, I don't want to look for my own place. I actually want to live here with Shizuo. He may not admit it, but I'm sure he's lonely living here all by himself and I want to keep him company.

I slowly turned over to my side.

I wonder if it would be alright, for me to stay.

I shook away the thought and started slowly drifting into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

My lips emitted a tired groan as I felt my body being shook back and forth. Without opening my eyes I reached out my hands grabbed whoever is shaking me and twisted their arm behind their back. Once I opened my eyes, I realized I was standing over Shizuo. His knee knelt down on the carpet and his back was towards me. He didn't restrain from me or anything, but I did notice a shocked expression on his face. I quickly let him go and stepped back. I rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously as he stood back up and turned around towards me.

"U…uhm…my grandfather taught me martial arts when I was younger, so that was just a reflex. I'm sorry." I explained to him.

Shizuo stretched out his left arm, the arm I twisted behind him. He shook his head from side to side.

"It's alright. That was actually a good move. I was caught off guard."

I closed my eyes and let a sigh of relief.

"Yogatta….I didn't want you being mad at me." I told him.

"Why is that?" He asked me, assuming he already knew the answer.

"Well, that would make me feel bad. We only met yesterday, but I feel that we have become friends. You would you feel bad for your only friend to be mad at you for a simple mistake, ne?" I asked him, smiling widely.

I could tell his brown eyes widened a bit, but it was only slightly, until they returned to normal. Both of his eyes averted away from my gaze and to the floor.

"Yeah...I guess. Anyways, get dressed."

"Mhm, what for?" I asked him as I tilted my head to the side.

"I….uhm…am taking you out around the city." He told me as he turned around.

Both of my eyes lit up buoyantly.

"Really, Shizu-san?"

He nodded his head without saying a word.

"Arigato!" I thanked him and embraced his back tightly.

"You're welcome."

He walked out of my room and closed the door behind him.

I grinned widely and searched through my suitcase. I picked out the perfect outfit and laid it across my bed. I opened my bedroom door and walked straight into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I stripped down from my pajamas, until my body was bare. I pushed the curtains away and stepped inside Shizuo's tub. I turned on the faucet. I bit my bottom lip as the cold water hit my body. It started to shiver a bit, until the cold water changed into warm. I let out a content sigh and ran my fingers through my wet black hair. I grabbed the bar of soap and used it to wash my hair. I grabbed the shower gel and rubbed it on my cloth and started washing my face all the way down to my feet. I rinsed the soap out of my hair and off my body and repeated the procedure. I turn off the faucet once I was done. I ringed out my hair and stepped out of the tub. I wrapped a large black towel around my naked body. It stopped at my knees. I stood in front of the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, combing and untangling all the knots. I grabbed my toothbrush and dabbed my toothbrush on it. I put the brush in my mouth and started brushing my teeth thoroughly, along with my gums and tongue, before spitting it out and rinsing out my mouth with the sink water. I smiled in the mirror, revealing my pearly whites and stepped out of the bathroom. The moment I did, I bumped into something hard, which caused me to fall back on my behind; the towel rising up a bit. I rubbed her head slowly as she groaned a bit.

"I really need to start watching where I am going." I mumbled, trying to soothe the throbbing pain in her head.

I looked up to see Shizuo standing over me. His cheeks were painted with red as he stared down at me. My whole face burned up as I tried to pull down the towel. He quickly turned his head the other way.

A…a...ah...Shizu-san….!" I let out as I closed my eyes tightly, trying to avoid his gaze.

He didn't say anything, so instead he quickly walked away.

I stood up, adjusting the towel, so that it went back to my knees. My face was still burning. I was still embarrassed to the earlier encounter. I ran into my room and closed the door, leaning against it. I held my mouth as my heart started racing.

"I can't believe it! Shizuo basically saw me naked!" I thought frantically as I closed my legs tighter.

I shook my head, trying to clear that thought.

"I can't...think of that now. It was only an accident." I told myself.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it, trying to calm myself down. Once I did, I walked up to bed and grabbed my clothes, quickly dressing into them.

I opened my door and walked out into the living room wearing a violet purple tank top, with thin straps that embraces my neck. The tank embraced my curves and my breasts. The short skirt I wore was made of cotton and had premade wrinkles in it. It was black and it stopped a bit above my knees. I wore violet purple sandals that had a little heal and revealed my panted toes. My hair was dry, combed and brushed down. I wore my blue sunglasses to hide my face, just in case somebody from home figured out I was here. Shizuo stood in the doorway, waiting for me. He pushed up his blue sunglasses to the bridge of his nose as he turned his head the other way.

"You know Shizu-san, your eyes look better without being hidden behind your sunglasses. You should keep them revealed more often." I said to him as I walked passed him, opening the front door.

I turned around and faced him.

"You look better without them on."

My lips curved into a wide smile. I turned my body around and started walking out the door. I could feel that Shizuo's eyes were on me, piercing my back. He snapped out of it and followed behind me, closing his door behind him. He locked it and followed behind me. I stopped in my tracks, until he walked up beside me. Then I started walking again.

"You don't have to walk behind me, you know."

He scoffed at what I said to him, but walked next to me anyways.

As we walked down Sunshine 60, Shizuo and I got a few looks from passing bystanders again. I gave them my harshest glare, making them shiver with fear and turn around. My lips curved into, yet again, a satisfying smile.

The morning was warm, but it wasn't blazing hot. The warmth from the sun soothed my skin just right. Every now and then, a light cool breeze would whip through slowly, blowing my raven hair and the hem of my skirt in the current's direction.

We walked down the sidewalk at normal pace; not quickly or slowly. We decided to go to a small café, nothing big. We sat ourselves at a table that was placed outside. It was a beautiful day and I wanted to enjoy it, instead of being cooped up inside. We immediately ordered what wanted after getting the menu. We handed the waiter back the menus he gave us. I stared directly at Shizuo.

"Don't you have work? Wouldn't your employer be mad if you didn't come in today?" I asked him a bit curiously.

"No, we talked it out on the phone. He didn't have clients today, so I wasn't needed. I told him I carried my cell everywhere I go, so he'll be able to contact me whenever he needs to."

"Who is your employer, anyways? Can I meet him sometime?"

"His name is Tom Tanaka. Yeah, you'll see him around a lot. I'll introduce you when the time comes."

"What actually kind of business are you forced into working in?" Shizuo asked me, again, avoiding me asking him any further questions.

He doesn't really like to talk about himself.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, what kind of business were you forced into?" He asked me again.

I hesitated. How am I supposed to answer his question? I can't exactly reveal what I do to him. I can't get him involved.

"Uhm…it's a secret family business. I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"Mhm, what are you, in the Yakuza or something?" He asked me

I laughed extremely nervously and waved it off frantically.

"Me, in the Yakuza? Are you serious? No, of course not. Do I look like I'm the type of women who can be in the Yakuza? You flatter me Shizu-san!"

He stared at me oddly for a second, before shrugging it off.

"So, what is the reason that you're doing this for me?" I asked him, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Last night you told me that you never knew how it felt to be like a normal teenager, so I decided to spend the day with you." He answered me.

I felt my whole face start burning up.

"E…eh? L…like..." I paused a bit and gulped down the knot in my throat.

"A…a date…?" I asked him nervously, but sounding a bit hopeful.

Shizuo didn't answer me; instead he closed his eyes and tried to hold back the deep blush on both of his cheeks.

"U….uhm, sure….call it whatever you want." He told me as he crossed his arms against his chest.

I couldn't hold back the wide smile that curved upon my lips.

"Ah, thank you Shizu-san!"

I lunged my body across the table and embraced my arms around his tightly, giving his a hug. He tensed up again, but he calmed down as he patted the top of my head.

"Ah…you're welcome…." He whispered to me.

My whole face was still red as I parted from him. I grabbed his hands and pulled him off his chair.

"Let's enjoy the rest of our date!"

I paid the bill and dragged Shizuo away from the small café. I have never been on a date before, so I don't know what you normally do. Shizuo and I just hung out around the city, just enjoying each other's company. Shizuo showed me where everything was and how to get back to his apartment from there. It was an exciting day because I got to spend it with Shizuo.

When we decided to head back home, it was in the evening. The sun was setting behind the horizon, which painted the usual blue sky, warm colors. As we minded our own business, walking the sidewalk, we were cornered by a gang of guys who wore yellow scarves. The guy that attacked me when I first came here wore a yellow scarf too.

"What is up with the scarves? What are they, a gang?" I asked Shizuo.

He ignored my question and focused of the gang of guys who surrounded us.

"Are you Shizuo Heiwajima?" One asked as he stepped forward from the rest of the group.

I figured he was the leader.

"Who's asking?" Shizuo answered him as he stuck on of his hands on his pocket and leaned on his leg.

The leader's lips curved into a smirk as he took out his pocket knife.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he charged at him.

Shizuo's arms pushed me back in a protective manner as he watched the leader charge at him. I watched as Shizuo grabbed the guy's shirt and collar when he came close enough and lifted him high in the air. My eyes widened in shock at how lifted him so easily. I watch Shizuo's next move, which was throwing the man across the street. He hit a brick wall on the other side roughly, creating a crater around his body. After the gang watch their leader fly to the other side, all of them grew angry and charged at Shizuo at once. I was so amazed that Shizuo was able to dodge all of their attacks and send them flying away with just one punch, all of their clothes, flying off along with them.

"Yeah, go Shizuo!" I cheered him on as I pumped my fists in the air.

Shizuo dusted off his attire and stuck his hand back in its' pocket. He pushed up his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose; a small smirk was present on his lips. I didn't notice, until it was too late. One of the gang members snuck up behind Shizuo and smacked him in the back of his head with a bat he carried.

"Shizuo!" I yelled frantically at him.

My dark brown eyes widened in horror as I watched the blood from his wound trickle down the back of his head and the side of his face.

"You bastard!" I yelled at the guy carrying the bat.

I was attempted to attack him, but I was held back by another one of those gang members. He twisted both of my arms behind my back. I yelped out in pain as the guy held them tightly. The yelping that came out of my mouth caught Shizuo's attention. He quickly turned around and growled, glaring at the guy holding me hostage. I heard a "Heh" come out of the guy who was holding my mouth. He switched open his pocket knife and pressed the blade against my neck, hard enough to draw out blood.

"Let her go." Shizuo demanded them.

"Then surrender to us." The guy said.

"Fuck you bastard! Don't listen to them Shizuo! Kick their asses!"

The guy pressed his knife harder against my neck, drawing out more blood and causing my voice ragged.

"Your woman has such vulgar language. She's a feisty one."

"Now, Shizuo make your choice." The guy who held me said.

I growled lowly under my breath. I stomped on the guy's foot and kicked back into his crotch. That was my mistake because they moment the guy flinched and cried out in pain, the knife he held against my neck, sliced it, but not deeply, only that small amounts of blood trickled out of the wound. I widened my eyes and held my neck tightly, trying to stop the blood from coming out. I parted my lips to cry Shizuo's name, but only a dry, raspy, squeak came out. Shizuo's eyes had widened in horror as he stared over at me. I could hear his voice calling out to me, but my hearing was beginning to faze. I suddenly lost control of my body's balance. My knees trembled, before giving out and having my body collapse to the ground roughly. I lied on my stomach, still holding my neck, trying my best to hold in the blood. My vision was fading in and out as my vision was fading in and out as my eyes got heavier and heavier. The last thing I managed to see was Shizuo attacking the guy with the knife. After that, I fell deep into the darkness of my conscious.


	5. Chapter 5

I was embraced by darkness. I couldn't see anything, not even my hands in front of my face. I was alone, until I heard a couple of voices. One voice I couldn't recognize and the other I did. It was Shizuo.

"Shizuo!" I cried out as I shot open my eyes.

I ended up staring at a white ceiling, which made me confused. I could've sworn I was outside. I slowly sat up and rested my back against the bed. I rubbed my temples as they started aching and glanced around again. I was in my room, but how did I get here? My bedroom door opened, which snapped me from my thoughts. I looked over towards the doorway, to see Shizuo and another guy I didn't know. He was shorter than Shizuo and had dark brown hair and eyes. He wore thin rimmed glasses and a white lab coat.

"Uhm, hi." I greeted the strange man in my room.

He simply smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I have a major migraine and my throat hurts, but that's it. Who are you and what happened? My memory is kind of fuzzy."

"Oh, my name is Shinra Kishitani. I'm a doctor and a close friend of your boyfriend standing in the doorway." He introduced himself.

I nodded and bowed my head a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Wait, did he just call Shizuo my boyfriend?

"Huh? S…Shizuo my boyfriend?" I asked him, my face burning up again.

I heard a low growl as Shizuo stomped over to Shinra and smacked him on top of his head.

"Idiot. She's not my girlfriend." He told Shinra angrily, his face also red.

Shinra cried out "ow" as he grabbed his head and rubbed it, trying to soothe the pain.

"You two went on a date right?" He asked as he still rubbed his head.

"So?" Shizuo asked him.

"Well, don't you two like each other?" He asked again.

"Eh?" I asked Shinra.

Shizuo didn't answer him and stayed silent.

"Well?" Shinra asked the both of us.

I looked away, trying to hide my embarrassed face and started fiddling with my fingers. Shinra let out a huge sigh of disappointment.

"You guys are no fun. Anyways, Chiharu, you only suffered a minor injury. The cut on your neck wasn't seriously life threatening, so the bleeding should stop in a few minutes. The cut on your neck may leave a scar though, but other than that, you are all fine." Shinra explained as he grinned widely at me.

I nodded my head to him, which told him I understood everything he told me.

'How did I get here? The last time I remember was being outside."

"Oh, Shizuo carried you all the way while he called me on his cellphone. He was freaked out and wanted me to come and help as soon as possible."

What he said caused my face to burn more.

"Idiot! I wasn't freaked out! Don't go putting lies in her head!" Shizuo yelled at him.

"You did to me. Anyways, you were only out for a few hours. I recommend you getting more rest and eating, to build up your stamina. Stay in bed for the rest of the day and you should be perfectly fine tomorrow."

"Thanks Shinra-san." I bowed my head to him again.

He laughed a bit and waved his hand back and forth.

"It's no big deal. I am a doctor, so this is what I do. Especially if it's for a good friend and his girlfriend. Call me if any other problems occur. I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry, so I'll have to leave you. It was a pleasure meeting you Chiharu-chan. Make sure you take good care of Shizuo. He really needs it." Shinra winked at me, before he grabbed his bag and walked out my room, waving his hand again.

My whole face started burning now.

Shizuo scoffed at Shinra, but sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're alright. I was actually worried that you might have been seriously injured. You were bleeding a lot, so I didn't know what to think." Shizuo confessed as he crossed his arms against his chest.

I smiled down at my lap.

"Thank you Shizu-san. I could have died if you didn't react right away. You saved my life once again. You are truly amazing." I said to him, but I mumbled the last part.

"Are you hungry? I have assorted sushi in the fridge if you want."

I shook my head from to side, but stopped once I heard my stomach grumble. I blushed again as I held it tightly.

"Hehe, I guess I am." I changed my mind.

He chuckles slightly as he shook his head.

"Alright, lay back and relax and I'll bring you some sushi." He demanded me and walked out my room.

I grinned and did as I was told, leaning back against the backboard of the bed.

I pondered about what Shinra said earlier; about if I liked Shizu-san. I only met him a day and half ago, so I can't really say if I do like him or not. He has done a lot for me already and I'm just a strange girl to him. I leaned forward and rest my chin and the palm of my hand as they rested on my lap.

I stared ahead of me at the blank television screen.

I mean, he's very handsome and has amazing strength. He's so sweet, kind and loyal, but I know that's not all to him. I want to know more, everything about him. What was he like as a child and in high school? How many jobs he had and how his childhood was? I want to get to know him better, but he doesn't like to talk about himself, so that would be difficult, but we have all the time in the world. I'm not leaving him anytime soon, at least until he gets sick of me and wants me to leave.

I let out another sigh and leaned my head back.

"Hopefully, that time will never come." I whispered to myself.

A knock was heard on my door. I figured it was Shizuo, so I told him to enter. He opened the door, carrying what looks like a bento, filled with sushi. In his other hand was a cup of tea, seeing that I saw slight steam rising from the cup.

I quickly sat up as my stomach began grumbling again. Shizuo set the bento down on the sheets in front of me. I licked my lips as I stared at the assorted sushi.

"It looks delicious."

Shizuo set the cup on the night stand beside my bed. He turned around and was about to leave, until I stopped him.

"Won't you eat with me, Shizu-san?" I asked him.

He turned around facing me.

"Do you want me to?" He asked me.

I nodded my head.

"I want your company."

He didn't say anything, but he walked up to my bed and sat on the other side, across from me. He crossed his legs on the sheets and took a pair of chopsticks. I did the same thing and broke them apart, digging into the bento.

"I apologize about what happened earlier. They were after me and you got hurt because of it." Shizuo told me as he took a bite of fatty tuna.

I shook my head from side to side.

"It's alright. Shinra-chan said the injury wasn't life threatening. Plus I've been through worse."

"Worse?"

I nodded my head.

"A long time ago, when I was a young girl, I was kidnapped by uh a Yakuza gang called the Yamaguchi-gumi."

"The Yamaguchi-gumi? Aren't they the top of three biggest Yakuza clans?" HE asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah…"

"Wait, why did they kidnap you? You have nothing to do with the Yakuza."

"It was money to put it simple." I answered him without hesitation.

It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Are you rich or something?" He asked.

"You can say something like that."

I stuck my chopsticks in the fatty tuna, but Shizuo did also. I stared up at him as he did the same.

"I think you had enough tuna. Share Shizu-san."

He scoffed at what I told him, so tried to push my chopsticks away. I smiled a bit as I fought him back with my chopsticks.

I ended up giggling when we had our own "chopstick fight". We just kept pushing the other's chopsticks away from the tuna. Neither of us were really getting anywhere, so I came up with an idea. I cut the tuna in half with my chopsticks and stuck my half in my mouth, smiling as I chewed it. Shizuo stuck the other half in his mouth and watched me as he chewed his share.

I giggled a bit again as he acted so cute.

I leaned back against the board again, my lips still smiling at Shizuo.

"So, tell me about yourself Shizu-san."

"Like what?" He asked me, tilting his head.

"Mhm, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No." He said simply.

I sat up, staring at him shocked.

"Are you serious? Some who looks like you? I wonder why though…I mean you're hot, strong, caring, and loyal." I mumbled to myself, not noticing he was hearing every word

"That's just it."

"What is?" I asked him, looking back up at him.

"My strength. Women are afraid are of it and me when they see me."

"Have they got to know you?" I asked him.

"No, they judge what they see with Izaya."

"That rat? You mean with you chasing him around the city? They are stupid then." I sighed as I leaned back.

"The way they called you a monster. I hated that. Your strength is amazing. You used it to protect me. Your short temper keeps away unwanted people, well at least some." I said the last part chuckling.

"I can't see why people treat you so horribly. It makes me sick how judgmental this society is now and days. They never try to get to know the real person." I added as I rested my head on the palm of my right hand.

"I've been judged too. I've had dumb skanks judging because I was different from them. I didn't act like a prissy puss, so they treated me like an outcast."

"Have you ever wished you could change yourself to be like everyone else?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I wished I wasn't born with this strength."

"I almost wanted to change myself, but I decided not to."

"Why is that?" He asked me.

"If people can't accept me for who I am, then they aren't worth my time I ended finding friends that did like me for who I was."

I leaned back and crawled over to Shizuo. I gently grazed my hand over his cheek, smiling lightly.

"Maybe you'll find someone who would get to know you and fall in love with the real you." I whispered to him as I stared at his cheek, but avert my eyes up into his.

"Someone like whom?" He whispered back to me.

"Mhm, I don't know, maybe a certain woman like….." I paused for a bit.

I gulped a bit as I gazed at his lips, running my thumb across the shape. My heart was racing, but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Like me…." I whispered again.

I heard Shizuo gulp a bit as both of his cheek were flushed with pink.

My lips curved into another smile as I took off his sunglasses and placed them on the bridge of my nose. I slowly leaned in closer to his lips, nervously. I ran my tongue across both of my lips, coating them with saliva as they inched closer to others. I closed my eyes slowly as both of our noses touched softly. Shizuo didn't move an inch, except for his eyes closing. I placed my hands on his well-toned chest, grasping his vest as I could feel Shizuo's warm breath on my lips.

"Shizuo?" called a male voice.

My eyes shot open, along with Shizuo's. My face heated up as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"You here man?" the male voice asked as he walked down the hall to this room.

I quickly pushed myself away from Shizuo and looked up to the doorway to see a tall African-American male with dark brown deadlocks and dark brown eyes that were hidden behind glasses. He looked professional as he wore a suit.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked us, a slight smirk on his lips.

Shizuo scoffed at him and stood up.

"Whatever, Tom. What are you doing here and how did you get in?" He asked the one he called Tom.

Wait, Tom? You mean Tom Tanaka? His employer? Great…such a nice first impression, huh?

I placed my feet on the floor and gazed up at the two.

"I know where you hide your extra key, so I used that. I need you for a client, unless…" He paused and looked over at me.

"You want to spend the night with your girlfriend. As a man, I understand, so if you do, you can just tell me. She is cute too, so I don't blame you."

I looked at the floor, hiding the warmth that now spread to my whole face.

Shizu scoffed at Tom again and walked passed him.

"I'll be back Chiharu. Don't wait up if I take a long time and you get tired."

"Hai…." I mumbled as I leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

As I heard the front door close, I relaxed in my bed, still staring at the ceiling. I pressed my thumb on my bottom lip, thinking about what almost happened. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. His lips were so close to mine I could almost feel them.

I let out a huge sigh.

Was it a mistake that I tried to kiss Shizuo? What does he think of me now? I hope I didn't push myself on him. I don't want to come off as a skank.

I growled in frustration as I scratched my head frantically.

"Aurgh!" I cried out.

I'm sure I messed up.

"Damn it!"

I jumped a bit when my cellphone started buzzing. I stared at it as I grabbed it from the night stand and checked the caller id.

"Unknown number? Who the hell…?"

I answered the phone anyways with a "Moshi moshi?"

"Chi-chan.~" said a familiar voice.

I glared at the wall in front of me as I growled into the phone.

"Izaya Orihara. What do I owe this pleasant phone call? Wait, how did you get this number?" I asked him.

"I'm an informant broker. I know these things."

"Right….or you could be using that excuse to be some creepy stalker." I told him.

He chuckled over the other line.

"Stalking you? My dear, as much as you're beautiful, I'm not interested in you or any other women.~"

"Then you're gay? I mean I kinda suspected it as much. That would explain why you are always irritating Shizuo."

"Cute my dear.~"

"I know. I don't need to hear that from someone like you. What do you want Orihara?" I asked, getting irritated and wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Wanting to straight to the point? What's the rush? Can't we enjoy a conversation together?"

"No, now spill or else I'm hanging up." I said to him.

"I want you to meet me up somewhere tonight."

"Why Orihara? What are you up to? If it's about my business, I don't want to talk about it."

"I think you do. I may or may not have tipped off a certain clan of your location."

I let out another sigh.

"Where do you want to meet, Orihara?" I asked him in a bored tone.

"Well, don't be excited."

I grabbed a piece of a paper and pencil and wrote down where Izaya wanted me to meet him.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm on my way."

"Ja ne Chi-chan~"

I hung up my phone without giving him a reply. I grabbed my jacket and jumped off my bed. I walked out of my room and out into the living room. I found the key Tom used to get in sitting on the table. I grabbed it and placed it in my coat pocket as I put it on. I opened Shizuo's front door and closed it behind me, locking it. I left a note on the table telling Shizuo not to worry. I'm just out meeting someone. I checked my pockets, searching for my phone, but I remembered I left it on my bed. I shrugged it off and searched for the place Izaya wanted me to meet him. I don't know what he wants, but I know it can't be good.


	6. Chapter 6

I stuffed my hands in both pockets of my hoodie as I walked down sidewalks of Sunshine 60. It was nighttime, but the sidewalk was still congested like during the day. I had to push my way through people to get by. My patience was starting to wear extremely thin as the citizens of this city pushed into my shoulder, trying to get pass me. I tried to suppress an angry growl that almost escaped through my lips, by gritting my teeth together. I tried calming myself down, by inhaling and exhaling deeply. I took one of my hands out of my pocket and placed it on the bandage around my neck. My finger grazed the cloth slowly, remembering what happened.

"Why would a group of guys gang up on Shizuo like that all of sudden?" I pondered to myself.

"Does that always happen? If so, why? It's not like he does anything wrong."

Then a thought came into mind. The only person I know that loves driving Shizuo nuts is….Izaya Orihara.

I let out an irritated sigh as I thought of him.

He is seriously a troll. He needs to get a life.

I used the same arm to grab the piece of paper from my pocket and stared at the directions Izaya gave me.

"Fuck, I don't know where this is. I just moved here. How I am supposed to find this stupid place." I whispered quietly, so nobody around me could hear what I was saying.

"What exactly does he want with me, anyways?" I asked myself as I continued to stare at the piece of paper.

"Blackmail maybe? I mean he knows my secret family business, but that still doesn't answer my question. What exactly could he blackmail me with? I know I haven't done anything."

I sighed again.

"There's not use in trying to figure it out. I'll find out soon."

I wandered around, lost for a while. I grew frustrated and angry. Izaya was horrible at giving directions and how the hell did he know where I was staying at? I felt a slight shiver that went up my spine. I had a bad feeling that Izaya was never going to leave me alone, now that he knows who I really am. I came to this city to escape the stress of my everyday life, now I have to deal with new ones here.

Somehow, I made it after at least thirty minutes of wandering around lost. I scanned the paper again, making sure I was at the correct place, before nodding and knocking on the door. I stuck the paper back in the pocket of my hoodie and crossed my arm as I tried patiently to wait for the troll to answer the door. I leaned against my right leg as I slightly glared at his door, getting extremely impatient. I heard a pair of footsteps casually walk up to the door, unlocking it, before opening it. As the door opened, there stood the raven haired troll. His lips were marrying the same smug smirk as the first time I met him.

"Took you long enough to open the door. Can you walk any slower?" I asked him, irritated a bit.

His reddish brown eyes stared dangerously at me as he stifled a chuckle.

"I could and it would be fun, since it irritates you."~

"Tch, whatever, troll." I scoffed at him and walked inside.

I stopped and stepped out of my shoes, before walking further into the apartment. I didn't want to admit it, but it was a nice looking apartment. It was very spacious and had nice furniture. I plopped myself down on the couch and waited for Izaya to come. I really didn't want to be here. His presence already annoys me. Being in his apartment doesn't help. I let out another sigh, before I decided to say something.

'You give horrible directions." I complained to him.

I looked up and saw him sit himself in his chair by his desk.

"Is that why it took you a half an hour?"~

"Yeah, you bastard! I got lost because of you." I said to him a bit angrily.

"How the hell did you know where I lived in the first place? You're not helping your situation about me thinking you're some stalker."

Izaya chuckled again.

"How is living with the protozoan?" He asked me as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why do you care? How did you know I was living with him?"

"I'm an informant broker." He simply told me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I waved him off.

"Living with Shizuo has been great. He's very sweet, but he doesn't talk about himself that much." I said as I crossed my legs together and rested on the palm of my hands.

"He's so mysterious. All we have been talking about is me and I'm not all that interesting." I said as I stared at my lap.

"Oh, but Chiharu, you are interesting. Being a Yakuza heiress is very interesting"~

I shot a glare at him.

"I told you to shut up about that Orihara." I snapped at him.

"I take it you didn't tell Shizu-chan."~

"Of course not! Why would I?"

"It would be horrible if Shizu-chan found out."~

"How would you know that?" I asked him, getting irritated.

"Oh, I and Shizu-chan go back since high school."~

Wait, what? Are you serious? They have known each other for that long?

"He would probably start scolding you, if he ever found out. Then there's your rival gang targeting him…"

"Where are you getting at Orihara?" I asked him, wanting him to get straight to the point.

"I don't know how long I can keep your secret, Chi-chan. It might just slip out to Shizu-chan and I might just slip out to a certain gang and tell them where you're staying."~

"How do you know where that certain gang is and how to contact them? They're very secretive about their information; even my clan doesn't know where they are. How can you know? You can't just find their information anywhere and even if you did, you won't be able to get it with some type of pass code or something."

"Is that a challenge, my dear Chi-chan?"~

"Yeah, it is."

"Then I believe I already won it." He smirked as he held a piece of paper in between his index finger and his middle finger.

I kept a straight face, though I was still shocked, but I didn't want him to know that.

"How can I know if that's actually their information? You could be trying to trick me into doing something you want."

"You're a clever girl, but I'm in no need to trick you. It's not necessary."~

"Why is that?"

"I always get what I want, no matter what."

"What exactly do you want?"

"You."

"Me?" I looked at him with disgust.

"I want you to stay away from Shizu-chan"~

"Really now?"

"He's a heartless monster. Sooner or later, he's gonna end up putting you in danger."

I watched as his thin lips curved into a wider smirk.

"I see he already had." Izaya told me, directing his comment to my neck.

"That was your doing, wasn't it? You sent those guys after Shizuo."

"What made you come up with that conclusion? What on earth could I get from having a mediocre gang fighting Shizuo?"

"Perhaps you didn't think they were mediocre. You were hoping to either get him destroyed or get me to hate him for endangering my life."

"Mhm, you really are clever, Chi-chan. Very clever to even head my request."

"Oh, so if I don't, you will contact my rival gang and tell them of my location? I don't fear you Orihara or your threats. I can never leave Shizuo."

"You know, Chi-chan…" Izaya paused.

"What?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Shizu-chan can never love you."

What he said made my cheeks warm up a bit.

"What are you talking about Orihara? Why would I want Shizuo to fall in love with me?"

"It's obvious you love him."

My face grew warmer.

"What on earth gave you that idea? I can't fall for someone I just met."

"Deny it all you want Chi-chan, but you and I know you have at least some feelings for Shizu-chan, but it can never happen."

"Let's say hypothetically, I did like Shizuo, why can't he love me back?" I asked, slightly curious, though I knew I shouldn't listen to Izaya, since all he does is sprout lies about him.

"He's a monster. He's incapable of having feelings."

"So says you. I happen to think the complete opposite."

"Oh? What exactly do you think of Shizu-chan?"

"He's a very caring guy and he's sweet and loyal. He's very protective and misunderstood."

I stared down at my feet and clenched both of my hands together into fists. My whole face started burning.

"I know he hates his strength and himself. People all around him constantly judge him, saying he's a monster without actually getting to know him. His strength scares people off and his short temper doesn't help him out. I don't know how, but I know he's afraid of hurting people who are close to him. I know he's trying to get stronger, so that he can control his anger. He doesn't have many people to count on, except for his brother, friends and his employer Tom. I feel that Shizuo and I have gotten closer to becoming friends. I also feel that I have become a person that Shizuo depends on. I would never do anything to sever that."

I shot my head up and glared at Izaya.

"Shizuo is no monster. The only monster I see is you. You constantly play with people like they're pawns in your sick twisted game. You get pleasure in tricking people into getting what you want. You're selfish and coldhearted. You, Izaya are the real monster."

He rested his head on the palm of his hand as he continued to stare dangerously at me, until he closed his eyes and laughed.

"You are truly amusing Chi-chan and you say you don't love Shizu-chan."~ He laughed.

"You are completely wrong about me. I'm not a monster. I happen to love humans very much."~

"You're only proving my point more, Orihara."

"I had feeling you wouldn't give in so easily, so I prepared another tactic." He said, looking behind me.

I gave him a confusing look, before I felt someone walking up behind. I swiftly turned around to see a woman with long brown hair. She held a needle in her hands, pushing up the handle, making liquid squirt out of the tip. I didn't have time to react, before she stuck my neck with the needle she held. The pain felt only like a pinch, but my vision started getting hazy and blurry. I took one more last glance at Izaya, seeing that dangerous smirk on his lips again. After that, my vision completely turned black and I felt my body collapsed to the floor roughly.


	7. Chapter 7

I slammed my front door shut and leaned my back against it. I closed my eyes and undid my tie, unwrapping it around my neck. I unbuttoned my black vest and my white shirt and slid it off my shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, I rubbed the both my temples. I groaned lowly in my throat as I slipped off my shoes and kicked them to the side. I let out a tired sigh and walked into the kitchen, placing the white bag of takeout on the counter. I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards Chiharu's room. I softly knocked on her door, but I didn't hear any shuffling, so I knocked on it one more time, before cautiously opening the door. I checked around her room, so see she wasn't there. Her cellphone was lying on her made up bed. I closed her bedroom door and walked back into the living. A flash of white caught my attention from the corner of my eyes. I walked up to the counter to see a note left by her. I grabbed the piece of paper and scanned it.

_Shizuo-chan,_

_I got a call from a close friend from back in my childhood, who moved here not too long ago. He saw me hanging around Sunshine 60, so he decided to hit up my cell, so I'm out meeting with him and reminiscing. Don't worry, we're just really close friends, so don't get jealous. I won't be gone for long, so don't miss me too much._

_Ja ne Shizuo-chan_

_Chiharu_

I scoffed at the last couple of sentences she wrote, but a small smile curved upwards on my lips as I shook my head. I folded her note and stuffed in my pants pocket. I don't know why, but I enjoy having her around. Her presence, for some reason, makes me calm.

I walked back into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door, grabbed the white bag and placed it inside it, slamming the door shut. I took off my sunglasses and set it down on the table walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. I walked into my bathroom and stripped from the rest of my clothes. I turned on the faucet and stepped into the tub. The warm water hitting my bare body, relaxed my muscles, making me let out a content sigh. I ran my fingers through my bleached blonde hair, combing it through as I closed my eyes. I grabbed the shower gel and damped the cloth with it. I washed my body a few times and rinsed the soap off. I turned off the faucet. I stepped out of the tub, wrapped a long towel around my waist and a short one around my head. I rubbed the towel against my head, drying my hair. I walked out of my bathroom into my bedroom. I checked the time to see it was midnight. I put on some boxers and my usual black pants and decided to check and see if Chiharu made it back. I opened my door and walked down the hall, still trying to dry my hair. I opened Chiharu's door to see she still wasn't there.

Something wasn't right and I was started to get a bad feeling. I walked into her room and grabbed Chiharu's cellphone. I scrolled through her recent calls list to see a number that said unknown. It was the most recent number on there, so this caller must be her childhood friend. I pressed the call button and placed the phone on my ears, waiting for him to pick up. The ringing stopped, so I waited for the caller to speak. When he did, I felt my blood boil.

"Izaya." I growled angrily in the phone.

"Ah~ Shizu-chan. What are you doing calling me on Chi-chan's phone?" He asked me in his annoying voice, which was starting to annoy me.

"What have you done with Chiharu, you bastard?" I screamed into the phone, furiously.

"Oh whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan?"~

I could just hear the smirk in his voice, which irritated me more.

"You know damn well what I mean! Why did you call Chiharu?"

"Only to have a little chat of course. Believe it or not Shizu-chan, Chi-chan and I have tons of things to talk about."~

"Like what?"

"Oh~ her family business."

"Her family business? She told you about that?"

"Of course Shizu-chan. She apparently trusted me with the secret information. Wait, she didn't tell you?"~

I stayed silent, until I decided to answer him.

"No." I simply told him.

I could hear the flea chuckle on the other line.

"I guess she trusts me more than you, Shizu-chan. Too bad for you because her secret is extremely juicy."

"Where is she?" I asked him, getting angrier.

"Mhm? Are you worried about her? Do you care about her that much?"

"Answer the question, you damn flea!"

He chuckled over the line again.

"She's not with me anymore. A couple of guys took her unconscious body with them and threw her in the back of a black van."~

"What?"

"You better hurry and get her back though, you don't know what perverted things they could do to her body."~

"Fuck you flea! It was your doing!" I screamed into her phone, before handing up quickly.

I stuffed Chiharu's phone in my back pocket and quickly walked out of her room. I dressed in a clean shirt and clean black vest. I grabbed my sunglasses as I walked past the table and stepped into my shoes. I opened the front door after placing the glasses on the bridge of my nose. I slammed it shut, locking it before I began my search for Chiharu. No matter how long it was going to take, I was determined to find her, before anything terrible happened to her.

Why would she lie to me about meeting up with Izaya and why did she tell him about her secret family business and not me? Does she not trust me? Is she hiding something from me?

All those thoughts ran through my head, but it didn't stop me from trying to find her. It actually made me more determined, so I could get my questions answered. Chiharu has a lot of explaining to do and a beating coming her way for when I find her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hearing a couple of faint voices made me open my eyes slowly. I shut them quickly afterwards tightly as my head started pounding loudly, creating a ringing sound in both of my ears. I tried to move my arms, so that I could plug my ears with my fingers, but I couldn't. Every time I tried to move them, they were replaced by a metal "_clinking_" sound. I shot open my eyes to see that my wrists were chained together above my head. My right ankle was chained to the wall behind me. My body was humid and covered with sweat, which made my hair stick to my face. I looked down at myself to see that I wasn't wearing my usual attire, but something different and extremely revealing. It was black transparent lingerie, with a tiny red bow tied in between my breasts. It was short; came up to my inner thigh and had fur at the hem of it. My black bra and panties were visible behind the lacey lingerie. I felt the blood warm up my whole face as I tried to cover myself, but to no avail, since I was chained up. What on earth was going on? Where the hell was I? What….happened to me? I closed my eyes tightly as I forced my brain to process what happened before.

I remember….I was over at Izaya's place. He was threatening me to leave Shizuo or else he would contact the Yamaguchi-gumi of my location and get Shizuo involved. Of course I didn't cower down to his threats, so he said he prepared another tactic. I…..remember turning around to see a woman with long brown hair, before I blacked out. She held a needle….so I guess she was a doctor, like Shinra? Except, she works as an assistant to Izaya. What a horrible occupation. So the question remains. How did I get here? Izaya probably paid them off and sold me to them. He really wants me to fear him and stay away from Shizuo. If he thinks his little plan worked, he has another thing coming. I'm a Yakuza princess. There's nothing I can't handle.

My thoughts were cut off abruptly when I heard the creaking of the door opening. A group of men in black hooded cloaks walked up towards me. The one in the front carried a small digital camera. I sent them a harsh glare as the one carrying the camera knelt down in front of me. His arm outstretched towards me and grabbed my chin tightly, pushing it to each side as he checked out my face.

"Mhm, she has such nice features. Her skin isn't pale, but it's flawlessly beautiful and soft. We don't need to put a lot of make up on her. Maybe just a dab of red lipstick, blush, black eyeliner and shadow will do." He said as he let go of my chin.

He stood up on his feet and checked out my body.

"Her figure is nice and curvy. Her breasts aren't small, but not abnormally large either. They are the right size, just a bit bigger than my hands. Her hips are small and her ass is nice and round. It has plumpness to it. I like it. Her body is perfect also."

"I think Izaya found us a keeper."

What on earth are they talking about?

One knelt down in front of me, holding onto my chin tightly as he dabbed my lips with red lipstick. Another one, painted blush on both of my cheeks and decorated my eyed with black eyeliner and shadow. I felt like a doll.

"Now for the last procedure." The one with the camera said.

My glare never left my eyes as the guy took out a small white pill. I looked at it and widened my eyes.

"Oh hell no." I said to him as he knelt back down in front of me.

I leaned my face back as far as I could, but he grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his. I closed my lips tightly, so that he couldn't stick that pill in my mouth. A small smirk curved up on the guy's lips as he stuck the pill in his own mouth. I looked at him confused as he grabbed my chin again and leaned his face closer to mine, until his lips captured mine. I widened my eyes again as I tried to push him away with my free foot, but it wasn't work. He slipped the pill from his mouth and into mine by using his tongue. I chocked and gaged as I was forced to swallow it. The guy parted from my lips, the smirk he had never left. I coughed as I gasped for air. I can't believe it; my first kiss was taken away from this guy. I knew I should've kissed Shizuo while I had the chance.

My thoughts stopped when my body suddenly began feeling hot and quickly rising in temperature. My face was flushed as I started panting through my mouth.

W...what was happening to me? What exactly did this guy feed me?

I felt extremely weird. I couldn't exactly describe it, since I didn't recognize it. It was…weird and extremely hot and it was all in my neither regions.

"Fuck…" I panted heavily.

"The pill is taking effect." The guy holding the camera said.

He held out his camera towards me. I could the small red dot on the side, telling me it was on record.

"Welcome to our Internet webcast. Today's cast include Fujiwara Chiharu, She is nineteen and has a very interesting background. Her parents died when she was a young girl, so she never got to meet them. Since then, she has been living with her grandfather who he and her mother have an interesting family business. Fujiwara is part of a popular Yakuza clan called the Sumiyoshi-kai. Yes, you got it. Ikebukuro's own Fujiwara Chiharu is a Yakuza heiress."

No…no why? Nobody was supposed to know! It was supposed to be a secret! Shit, what if my family is watching this or someone from the Yamaguchi-gumi? Worse, what if Shizuo is watching this?

The camera guy circled around me as another one walked up to me and knelt down in front of me.

"This heiress is extremely beautiful in every way."

The guy in front of me started groping my breasts, massaging them roughly with both of his hands. I closed my eyes tightly and gaped my lips, letting out a gasp. He continued massaging my breast and used his other hand to rub my neither region roughly, going the same fast pace as the one on my breasts.

My eyes shut as tightly as they could as my lips emitted a loud moan.

I hated this feeling. It felt so weird and disgusting. I wanted it to desperately stop and disappear.

"You see how quickly and seductively her body reacts to his touches? You can have her for only 400 million yen. Totally affordable and cheaper than the others."

The guy started sucking on my neck as he continued massaging and rubbing me. I bit my bottom lip trying to suppress the moan that was trying to escape. I felt so helpless. I hate when there's a situation out of my reach. Shizuo…please come and save me quickly, before….before they take away something I can't get back…..Please…

I couldn't hold back any longer. I opened my legs, spreading them apart widely as I had an odd feeling of wanting more of the guy. I hated this feeling, so much. I didn't want this, but my body did and it was all because of that damn pill.

"You see how she begs for more? " Said the camera man.

"She's the perfect toy for any man's sexual desires and it's only gonna cost you four hundred million yen."

The guy pressed crotch against mine and grinded it against me. I panted heavier and moaned out louder as I wrapped my free leg around his waist and moved my hips to his movements. The guy breath heavily against my breasts as his face was leaned into it. One of his left one of my breasts and held my hip tightly as he picked up his pace. I threw my head back and arched my back into him.

Curse this wretched pill! Shizuo, please hurry!


	9. Chapter 9

I walked down the sidewalk of Sunshine 60 at a fast pace. My mind was only filled with getting Chiharu back, but I had no clues on where to find her. I didn't know where to start. The clues I had were what the flea told me, which wasn't much of help. I growled angrily and punched the wall beside me, so hard that it created a huge crater around my fist. I startled people around me. They started backing away from me and walking away. I ignored them and rested my forehead against the brick wall, still clenching my fists together. Horrible thoughts of Chiharu kept playing over and over in my head. I could only imagine the things she is going through right now. I repeatedly started banging my fists into the wall.

This is my fault. I know it. She got involved with Izaya because of me somehow. I just know it. Once again, I am hurting the people I care for.

The sound of a horse's cry snapped me from my thoughts. I turned around behind me to see Celty on her motorcycle. I walked over towards her and waved one hand at her.

"Yo", I greeted her.

I watched as she typed quickly on her mobile handheld device. She stopped and lifted it up, so I could see what she wrote on the screen.

"_Hi Shizuo."_

"What's up? What brings you here?" I asked her as I crossed my arms against my chest.

She typed on her device again and held it out, so I could check the screen.

"_Shinra found something you would be interested in. It's about your girlfriend. Have she been missing?"_

That caught my attention.

"Yeah she has. Do you know where to find her?"

Celty nodded her answer to me and browsed through her device, until she showed me the screen. Chiharu was on it, but she was chained up, wearing some lacy and transparent lingerie and was being sexually harassed by some guy that wore a hooded black cloak. I gritted my teeth as I watched the guy rub her, getting a reaction from her.

"See? Isn't this Yakuza heiress perfect for your desire?" said the camera man.

What he said made me widen my eyes.

Yakuza heiress? She's in the Yakuza?

"_It's only a boring family business that I was forced into, but it's also a secret. I'm not allowed to tell anyone."_

"_Me? In the Yakuza? You flatter me Shizuo-chan. Do I look like a woman who could be in the Yakuza?"_

"_It's great, especially since I live with an old man and house filled with adult men."_

"_My grandfather rained a whole lot of responsibilities on me. I was never able to live a normal teenage life because of it."_

That's what she kept from me?

The sound of typing snapped me from my thoughts. Celty lifted up her device again and showed me the screen.

"_It's a human trafficking webcast that airs every weekend. Chiharu is being auctioned off to rich men for four hundred million yen. If we don't hurry, you'll lose your girlfriend forever."_

"Do you know where she's being auctioned at?"

Celty nodded her head.

"Can you give me a ride there?

She threw me the extra helmet she carries around. I caught it with ease and placed it on top of my head. I sat on the back of her motorcycle and held onto both sides of the seat, so that I wouldn't fall off. After that, Celty drove off quickly.

I thought of nothing, but Chiharu and gettingher back. I still don't know why she never told me about being a Yakuza, but told Izaya. Unless Izaya found that out on his own by snooping around and black mailed her somehow. That somehow must have something to do with me. That bastard.

When Celty's motorcycle stopped, we arrived at some abandoned warehouse. I took off the helmet and got off the bike, staring at it, checking it out.

"She's in there?" I asked Celty.

She simply nodded her answer.

"Alright."

I didn't hesitate to walk up to the wide doors of the warehouse. I slid it open slightly, enough for me to sneak in. I was embraced by the dark with only a dim lighting coming from the fluorescent lighting of the lamps being used in the video.

I grabbed the closest guy to walk by me and knocked him out by punching him in the face. I dragged his body and palced it against the wall after I took his black cloak and dressed myself in it.

By the time I got to Chiharu, the guy in front of her was ready to slide off her bra, since he got the lingerie off. Chiharu couldn't fight back. She must've been fed some drugs.

I quickly stomped over to them and got in between the camera and Chiharu.

"Hey, buddy move it!" the guy said.

I ignored the guy and pulled the other one off of Chiharu. The look on her face revealed shock, but her face was still flushed red and she was still panting heavily. The look in her eyes were different than before. They were depsrate and needing to be touched. She was most definitely drugged. I let down the hood

"S..Shizu-chan…..you finally came for me…." She panted heavily again.

"Of course I did. You made me worried sick about you. We have a lot to talk about when we get home." I replied to her.

"H…hai…" she answered me, still panting.

I turned back and grabbed the collar of the guy that was that was touching Chiharu. I slammed his head against the wall behind her, so that the camera was on him.

"Oh shit, it's Shizuo Heiwajima." Said the guy with the camera.

The guy's body started trembling vigorously underneath me.

"P…please don't hurt me. I promise I won't touch her again. JUST DON'T HURT ME!" The guy begged.

I released his head and punched him the face. I stomped on his stomach as he lied on his back on the ground.

Celty forced her way by ramming her bike through the two doors. A loud horse's cry echoed through the warehouse, frightening everyone.

"Shit, not the black rider too!"

The guy turned around his camera and stared into it.

"Well, that's all we have for to show tonight, but tune in next week…."

He was cut when Celty's dark shadows pierced through his camera, cutting it in half. The two pieces fell to the ground, making him cower in fear. Celty nodded her head at me, telling me she got it from here. I smiled lightly as focused my attention back on Chiharu. Her eyes were closed as she tried to calm herself down. I walked over to her, kneeling down to her eye level. I unchained her foot first, then the both of her wrists. Her arms dropped down to her side as they were untied.

"S...Shizu-chan…please hurry…I'm about to burst…"

I nodded my head and picked up her body, holding her gently in my arms. I carried her outside of the warehouse, walking home to our apartment. I figured Chiharu needed some fresh air and it wasn't a long ways from where we were.

Her chest rose up and down steadily. Her eyes were closed and her lips were gaped as she tried to breathe through her mouth. Her arms were wrapped around my neck tightly as she held onto to me for support. People gazed at us as we passed by them. I already knew what they were thinking, so I ignored them and continued my way home.

I slammed my front door closed, once we got to our apartment. I kicked off my shoes and walked down the hall to Chiharu's bedroom. I kicked her door open and walked inside. I gently lied her in her bed, but as I stood up, her arms wrapped around my neck again and pulled me back down. My eyes blinked a few time to process what was going on. My cheeks started warming up, once I realized our lips were locked together. Her eyes were closed tightly, but her lips were curved upwards into a small smile. She slowly parted from my lips and smiled up at me.

"Arigato, Shizu-chan for rescuing me." She thanked me.

"You don't know how many times I cried out to you, wanting you hurry and save me."

I sat down beside her and grazed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I will always be there to save you." I told her.

She slowly sat up and stared at me, a bit speechless.

"What?" She asked me.

My cheeks warmed up again as I realized what I said, so I looked the other way.

"Y…yeah…I will always be there to save you whenever you're in danger. I promise."

"You really mean it?"

I stayed silent and nodded my head, but then I blushed even more as I realized she was still in nothing, but her underwear. I quickly turned around, mainly to hide my burned face.

", Shizuo…." She said as I heard her shuffle around behind me.

"U..hm, just rest. The drug they fed you should wear off if you sleep it off." I explained to her as I stood up, my back still facing her.

"H…hai…"

"We'll talk after you rest up."

I quickly left her room and shut her door behind me. I leaned on the door, trying to calm myself down. I took a deep breath and headed towards my room to rest for a couple of hours.


	10. Chapter 10

As Shizuo shut my door behind him, I slowly got up off the bed. I was in nothing but my underwear and I felt a very awkward breeze. I searched through my suitcase once again thinking "I better start unpacking this". I got out a sleep shirt and dressed in it. It was short, only came down to my knees and had an image of a panda bear on it with a speech bubble that said "Ni Hao", which is "hello" in Mandarin Chinese. I grabbed the shirt and smiled at the graphics. The panda was covered with sparkles. On the back of the shirt was the panda's behind saying "Zai Jian", which means goodbye in the same language. I giggled softly to myself as I thought of what the reminded me of. It was like the panda was saying "kiss my black and white ass". I held my mouth with my right hand as I chuckled into it, but then I started feeling light headed, so I held my head and the side of the bed, so I wouldn't collapse to the ground. Whatever that drug was, it was starting to wear off, but it just gave me slight light headedness. I sat down on the edge of the bed, my back straight and my hand still holding my forehead. I let out a huge sigh and lied on my back, staring at the ceiling. My cheeks starting burning as the thought of Shizuo and I kissing appeared in my mind. I grazed my bottom lip softly. Shizuo's lips were….soft and warm, so moist. The kiss was short, but I could taste nicotine, but also a hint of something sweet. I grabbed my chest as my heart started palpitating. I couldn't stop the small smile that curved upon my lips.

"Shizu-chan…" I whispered softly.

I took a deep breath, calming down my heart and nodded my head.

Shizuo deserves to know everything and I am willing to tell him now.

I slowly sat up and got off the bed, so that I wouldn't feel light headed again. I opened my bedroom door as I walked over to it and headed down the hall to Shizuo's room. I softly knocked on his door. Hearing a "Come in", I opened his door and walked up to his bed. I stared down at Shizuo as I stood over him. His eyes were closed and his thumb grazing his bottom lip. His left arm embraced the back of his head as he lied on his back. Both of his were spread out on the sheets as his other arm rested on his stomach.

"Shizu-chan…" I whispered as I continued to stare down at him.

His optics shot open quickly as he sat up, staring over at me.

"Chiharu, what are you doing up? Are you feeling alright?" He asked me as he placed his hand on my forehead, trying to check and see if I had a fever.

The feel of his warm hand made my cheeks burn more.

"N…no, I'm fine." I told him nervously.

"I came here to explain everything to you."

Shizuo dropped his hand down and continued to stare at me, nodding his head slightly.

I crawled into his bed and sat next to him, crossing my legs together Indian style. He shuffled a bit, moving slightly over to give me some room. I fiddled with my fingers as I rested the both of my hand in my lap. I stared at my lap as I prepared myself to explain everything.

"Well, as you know I'm a Yakuza heiress. Kaori Sumiyoshi, my mother's side owned a Yakuza clan who rivaled the Yamaguchi-gumi. She married my father Daisuke Fujiwara, who was an ordinary man with a normal family. The both of them fought in gang fights and protected our family, but the Yamaguchi-gumi were sore losers. They hated to lose a fight, so they played dirty and kidnapped me. I was only four years old at the time, so I didn't know what was going on. They made a deal if they brought in the amount of money they requested and came alone, then they would give me back to my parents unharmed. Both of my parents were outnumbered and they knew they were going to be, but they trusted the Yamaguchi-gumi anyways."

I glared at my lap as my fists were clenched together tightly.

"I was forced to watch my parents be slaughtered in front of me as I was tied, gagged and held back by some of the members of the clan. I can still remember every detail of the murder. It was horrifying and gruesome. The tears filled my eyes and trickled down my cheeks as I cried to my dead parents who laid sprawled on the floor, a puddle of blood flowed like a river from the wounds on their bodies. No matter how much I cried out to them, they wouldn't open their eyes. I was pushed on my stomach roughly, but I quickly rolled over to come face to face with a guy who was aiming his gun at my head. I seriously thought I was going to die. I was afraid and my whole body was trembling. I couldn't defend myself because neither my parents nor my grandfather taught me anything, but luckily enough the rest of the Sumiyoshi-kai came in a knick of time. I was rescued and the Yamaguchi-gumi was punished severely. After that incident, I blocked all the traumatizing memories from my brain and made up another scenario of how my parents died. After their funeral, my grandfather Makoto Sumiyoshi told me everything, making the true memories of that tragic incident to reconcile with my mind. It was hard to process, but I understood everything. Makoto taught me Japanese martial arts and everything I needed to know about being a Yakuza, so I decided to accept the responsibilities."

I took a long deep breath, before I continued.

"I ran away here to escape my life of a Yakuza. I had done some horrid things and I couldn't stand having to live with the memory. The day I first came here I was followed by Izaya, until he finally decided to face me. At first I thought he was part of the Yamaguchi-gumi. He gave off a creepy aura. I didn't like the look he gave me, so I asked him if he was part of the Yamaguchi clan. Of course he said he was before using my full name and my clan afterwards. We ended up in a short fight, but nobody really won. He told me at the end that he wasn't, but he was going to have fun with me."

"Tch, that stupid flea. He must've tapped into your information. He pretty much already knew you, before you two met. That's his job. He's a..."

"Informant broker, I know. He kept telling me over and over when he asked me to meet up with him."

"What did he want with you then, anyways?" Shizuo asked me.

"He told me that he found the information of the Yamaguchi-gumi and wrote down all the ways he could get contact with them. He threatened me with that and told me to stay away from you."

"Me? Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"He didn't say, but I have a hunch."

"Mind spilling?"

"Well, he tells himself and everyone how he loves humans so much, but doesn't love you right? He thinks of you as a monster and treats you like one, but once someone gets close to you, you will start developing feelings for that person. Monsters don't have feelings, only humans. If he starts seeing you as a human, he will start realizing he loves you just like the rest of us "humans"."

"I'm not so sure, but he told me who doesn't like women, so I thought maybe he swung the other way. It's just a theory, so it might not be true, but maybe he kinda likes you in his own weird, creepy, psychotic way. It could be as a friend or more. Either way, he doesn't want anyone getting close to you. He wants to keep you all to himself, so he constantly portrays you as a monster to other people, so they could stay away from you."

"You came up with all of that on your own?" He asked me, kind of shocked.

I rubbed the back of my head nervously and nodded my head.

"Yeah, kinda weird, huh?"

"No, that's actually quite amazing. You figured that out and you kinda just met Izaya."

I stopped fiddling with my fingers and held my hands together in my lap.

"Yeah, I just thought on it and placed the pieces together."

"Well, now you know everything. I am extremely sorry about keeping it a secret from you, especially since Izaya already knew."

"It's alright. I understood why you did it. I don't blame you." Shizuo reassured me.

"I was just afraid that you might get involved if the Yamaguchi-gumi does ever find me here. You have nothing to do with the Yakuza, so I thought you were better off not knowing about it. I just ended up hurting you instead. You felt betrayed that I kept something so important from you and your enemy already knew. For that, I am truly sorry. I just wanted to protect you, instead I betrayed you our friendship." I said, my voice trembling a bit.

I bit my quivering bottom lip and closed my eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears. Out of shock, I widened my eyes, letting a few drop of tears to trickle down my face. My head ended up leaned against Shizuo's chest as his chin rested on the top of my head.

"S…Shizu-chan…?" I asked him, letting out a gasp.

"I forgive you Chiharu, so don't feel bad about it. I understand that being a Yakuza is not something you want to brag to people and that they are a very secretive gang."

I smiled a bit and closed my eyes happily, snuggling up to his chest.

"Arigato", I thanked him.

Surprisingly, Shizuo didn't tense up when I got closer to him, but I wasn't complaining. It just meant that we were getting closer. I grabbed both of his arms and wrapped them around my waist, so I could snuggle up more into him. There, I slowly drifted into a silent sleep, feeling warm and secured by Shizuo's embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

_***Time Skip***_

It's been a few months, since I first ran away to the famous Ikebukuro and moved in with the strongest man in all of Japan, Shizuo Heiwajima. Surprisingly, Izaya Orihara hasn't bothered me, since the human trafficking incident. He has, however, been annoying Shizu-chan like usual. He shows up around this city, Shizuo catches him and thus begins their game of "cat and mouse".

A few days back, Shizuo finally told me why he despised Izaya. Other than the fact that the look on Izaya's face just pissed him off the day they first met, Izaya had pinned a crime on Shizuo and got him arrested under false charges. I believed it all because that sounded like something Izaya would do.

A week before that, I ended up meeting another one of Shizuo's friends, Celty Sturluson. Citizens here call her the "Black Rider". I have heard rumors about her from my grandfather. She's a headless Dullahan that rides through Ikebukuro on her black motorcycle. Its' engine gives off the cry of her horse that usually rides through on. She was a Dullahan that was searching for her missing head. T rumors are true, but after actually meeting Celty, I came to realize she's actually gentle and kindhearted. I've seen her without her helmet on, though I was shocked, I still found it amazing that she was able to communicate and use all five senses without having a head, no less, a brain, to control those functions. Though, the ominous black shadow that seeps through her neck is questionable. I wonder if that is what replaces her head? She's most definitely a mystery, but an amazing one at that.

The day after the incident, I ended up meeting with the Black Russian who was called Simon. Shizuo and I were craving Russian sushi, so we decided to pay Simon a visit. I truly liked Simon. He seemed like a gentle person and he was funny too. On that same day, I met Shizuo's employer Tom Tanaka. I kinda already met him that one time, but not properly. Shizuo had known Tom since middle school. It must be great to work with an old friend. I was glad that I was able to all who Shizuo associated with because it brought the two of us even closer than we were.

Today, Shizuo was out with Tom, dealing with a client who was in debt. Tom was debt collector and hired Shizuo as his bodyguard, which is the perfect job for him because of his amazing strength. Shizuo told me how he couldn't keep a job because his ill temper got the best of him, so he destroyed everything on his violent rampages. So, I am glad that he a job that is perfect for him. I haven't met his brother, but I have seen him on television. Kasuka is a very talented actor and he's good looking just like his older brother. I've seen his family, but he never met mine and I would like to keep it that way. My "family" is too chaotic. They might annoy and cause problems for him.

I headed back towards Shizuo's apartment, carrying four grocery bags in each hand. I figured it was time for me to buy groceries, so I could make Shizuo dinner again. I found it fun the last time. I happily skipped down the sidewalk, swinging my arms. My lips married a wide smile. I noticed I was getting odd looks from people around me, but I only ignored them. I figured they be used to seeing weird things by now. As I cavorted down the sidewalk, from the corner of my eye, I saw two men on the other side of the street looking around. One of them was a red head and the other was blonde, both pale skinned. They wore black shades and black suits, looking like they were part of the men in black. I stopped and took a good look at them because I thought they looked a tad bit familiar, until the both of them turned around facing me. That's when my eyes widened as I stood back, hitting the wall behind me.

"No, it can't be…please not them!" I thought frantically.

I held my head, still holding onto the groceries as I stared at the two of them in horror.

The red head one noticed me and nudged the blonde one in the shoulders, pointing at me. I gulped down the knot the formed in my throat. I watched as they started crossing the street to get to me. I pushed myself off the wall and bolted down the sidewalk, running home to Shizuo's apartment.

"Haru-sama!" One of them called out to me.

I ignored them and continued bolting home, hoping to get away from them.

I arrived to Shizuo's panting heavily. I placed my palm on the door as I held my chest with my other hand, trying to catch my breath. I got out the spare key Shizuo made just in case he forgot it. He told me it was now mine, so I was able to keep it. I quickly put the key in the key and turned it to the right, hearing the door click, signaling that I was open. I quickly pushed open the door and slammed it behind me. Both of my arms were spread across the frame of the door, a worried expression on my face. Shizuo came out of his and quickly walked over towards me.

"What's the matter?" He asked me.

"Just don't open the door. I think I was being followed." I told him, begged him.

"Do you think it was the Yamaguchi-gumi?" He asked me.

Before I could answer, a knock was heard on the door. Surprisingly, I paled in the face once I heard it, already knowing who it was. Shizuo noticed my expression and pulled me away from the door and into his chest. My cheeks warmed up a bit as I felt one of his arms embrace my waist protectively. I dropped the groceries on the floor by accident and held on his black vest tightly. I turned my head around and watched as Shizuo used his free hand to open his door cautiously. The door was busted open by the two men I saw before.

"Haru-sama!" Both of them cried as they knelt down and bowed their heads to me.

I cringed in disgust as I let out a huge sigh and let go of Shizuo.

I turned my body around and stood over them, glaring down at them.

"What are you two doing here, Tomaru, Daikatsu?" I asked them in a deep monotone voice.

"Haru-sama! We're sorry!" Said Tomaru, the blonde head one.

"We are, truly, but we missed you so much at home and wanted to find you as soon as possible! Makoto-sama was getting very anxious and that didn't change when he saw you on that webcast a few months ago. He grew more worried, so sent us out to find you and bring you back home." Said Daikatsu, the red head one.

Shit, I knew he would see that.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back with you. I ran away from my Yakuza life and I don't want to go back." I told them, my glare softening.

"Why won't you? We miss you and so does Makoto-sama?" Tomaru asked me.

I turned my head the other way.

"I have my reasons."

"Is it because of that incident with the Yamaguchi? I know it must've been hard and horrible to do and see, but that's just part of a Yakuza's li…."

"I don't want to hear about that!" I screamed at them, closing my eyes tightly as I did.

There was dead silence afterwards.

I kept my eyes closed and clenched my fists together, my hands trembling.

"I can't go back okay. Please don't make me..." I told them, my voice quieting.

I tried to hold back my tears. I turned away from them again, my back towards them. Shizuo embraced both of his arms around my back, rubbing it up and down, trying to soothe me.

Shit….

I was pulled away from Shizuo by the two of them. I look back over at the two to see them glare at Shizuo.

"Who is he and why is he holding our Haru-sama like that?" Tomaru asked.

I let out a huge sigh and pushed back on them.

"Guys, this is Shizuo. He's a close friend and I'm living with him."

"You're staying with a guy? Makoto-sama won't like this…" Tomaru said.

"Wait….have you two…" Daikatsu stopped as he continued to eye us suspiciously.

My whole face burned as I figured out the rest of his question.

"NO!" I screamed at him, glad he didn't finish his question.

Shizuo had a puzzled look on his face.

"Have we, what?" He asked.

My shoulder's tensed.

"Have you two had sex?" Daikatsu finished.

I knelt down on the floor, hiding my embarrassed face into my knees.

Why would he ask that?

"N…no…" Shizuo answered him nervously.

"Good, then she's not pregnant and still a virgin, so she's staying on her own free will." Daikatsu thought out loud.

I shook my head as I continued to hug my knees closer to my face.

"Well then Heiwajima-san. Take good care of our precious Haru-sama. She's important to Tomaru, our family and her grandfather, especially me. She has been there for me. She made my life worth something and saw me as someone when nobody else would. She even took me in as family, so I am forever in her debt. She holds a special place in my heart, Heiwajima, but I see you as tough competition. I won't give up on her no matter what, so when you break her heart, I will be there to mend it back together. Treat her something most precious to you because she's worth it. There's no woman more beautiful or more sincere than my Haru-sama. So, treasure her." Daikatsu bowed his head.

"We will be staying in Ikebukuro to watch over Haru-sama, just in case the Yamaguchi is lurking around this city, but we won't get in you guy's way, so your privacy is safe. We will be taking our leave. Come Tomaru." Daikatsu said as he turned his back to me and Shizuo and headed towards the door.

"Hai!" Tomaru yelled as he happily followed behind Daikatsu.

"Ja ne, Haru-sama!~ 3" He waved good bye.

I shot open my eyes and lifted my head up.

"Wait, me and Shizuo aren't…"

Before I could finish my sentence, the door was closed shut. I let out a stressed sigh, but I calmed down. I dropped my head again, still embarrassed by the sex thing. I felt Shizuo kneel down hug my back.

"Are you alright?" He asked me quietly.

"Yeah, still just embarrassed by uhm…the sex question."

I felt Shizuo tense up again.

"Sorry he asked you that."

"It's alright, but who were they?"

"They were my bodyguards…well…a couple of guys who look after me and follow me around"

"They care a lot about you."

"Yeah I know. They have been clinging to me since I first brought them to my family. They were so alone and unwanted before, I just had to prove to them that I care about them. I truly do love them, along with the rest of my family, but I just can't go back…"

"I understand."

I hugged Shizuo tighter and snuggled my head into his chest.

I never knew about Daikatsu's feelings for me. Now, I don't know what to think. Do I feel the same or do I only see him as a brother? Do I love Shizuo?


	12. Chapter 12

**In Eastern Kabukicho, Japan…**

"Boss, I found a webcast episode that you would be interested in!" yelled a young raven haired man, dressed in casual clothing, but lots of gold jewelry.

"What is it? It doesn't involve that human trafficking webcast does it?" asked a rough looking older man with a scar running down the middle of his face.

The rave haired man laughed nervously as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"Well…it does, but Tekisawa-san mailed me an interesting video, involving Miss Fujiwara-san."

The Boss's right eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Really, that little brat from the Sumiyoshi-kai?" He asked.

The raven haired nodded his head proudly.

"Show me the video."

"Hai!" The raven haired saluted.

He walked up to his boss and gave him his phone. The boss took it and watched the video carefully, watching Chiharu's every move and reaction. He studied her weaknesses and sensitive areas on her body. His thin, pale, dried lips curved into a delightful smirk.

"This is perfect. This video not only tells us where she is hiding, but also some of her weaknesses and sensitive spots. Do we have any of our men in Ikebukuro now?"

"Yes sir, Tekisawa-san is staying there keeping a close eye on her, along with his buddy. He found her, so decided to watch her."

"Does she have any suspicions on him?"

"I don't think so, sir. She has no clue on his actual identity."

"Good, tell Tekisawa to call me. I have plan that involves him and his charming ways with women."

"Hai, sir!" The raven haired saluted once again and ran off, after dialing Tekisawa's number and placing his phone on his ear.

**Back in Ikebukuro, Japan…..**

Shizuo and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV when my cellphone started vibrating in the back pocket of my jeans, making me jump into Shizuo's chest. Shizuo stared down at me, making my cheeks warm up. I avert my eyes, looking at his chest and slowly pushed myself off him.

"S….sorry…"

I stuck my hands in my back pocket and grabbed my phone. I opened it, once I took it out and stared at the screen.

"A text message from Daikatsu?" I said out loud.

"What does he want?" Shizuo asked me.

I opened the message and read aloud "Tonight, I'm taking you out on a date. We're going club dancing, so wear that dress I bought for you. I shipped it to Heiwajima-san's address. It should be arriving any minute. I can't wait to see you Haru-sama. I've been waiting for years to take you on an official date and now's my chance to prove to you how perfect we are for each other".

My whole face was burning as I read his text message.

"Geez Daikatsu, you're so embarrassing….." I mumbled to myself.

At least this is a perfect chance to see if I truly love Daikatsu or do I just think of him as family.

I gulped as I looked over at Shizuo. He tried his best to ignore my gaze by staring at the television screen.

"Uhm…you don't mind, do you?" I asked him, hoping he would.

"Tch, no I don't. You have the right to go on dates with other people." He scoffed at my question and crossed his arms, still avoiding my gaze.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded my head. I opened my mouth to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted it. I sighed and got off the couch and walked over to the front door, opening it. I smiled at the delivery man as he handed me my package.

"Thank you."

"Please sign here." He said as he pointed to the dotted line on the bottom of the page.

I nodded my hand and took his pin, signing it with my name. I believed it was alright. It was Daikatsu after all who sent it. I don't think he would betray my trust.

I slammed the front door closed and stared at the package. Shizuo got off the couch and walked up towards me, staring down at the package in my hands.

"Well, open it." He told me.

I nodded and tore open the box, after setting it on the ground. I gasped as I grabbed the dress and lifted it up in the air, so both Shizuo and I could see it. It was a beautiful, sleeveless Turquoise Sequin dress with a black bow tied around the waist. The hem of the dress seemed like it would come up to above the knee.

"It's lovely. I wonder how much Dai-kun paid for this."

"There's more." Shizuo told me as he grabbed it and held it up to my view.

It was a pair of high heels that matched the bow of the dress.

"Oh wow!"

"Along with these." Shizuo lifted up a beautiful necklace with matching earrings.

"Oh my god! How much did he have to pay for these?"

Shizuo shrugged.

"It looks like it was expensive altogether. He really wants to make tonight special for you and him."

Shizuo's tone when he said that. He sounded like he was unpleased, but was trying to hide it under a bored one.

Does he really care if I go or not? Is he a least a little bit jealous? That would help me know if he cares about me or not.

"Shizuo…I..."

"You better go get ready. He'll be here soon."

I closed my eyes after packing everything up and standing on my feet.

"Alright." I mumbled.

I walked passed Shizuo without saying another word and got ready for my date with Dai-kun.

I stared at myself in my mirror. The dress embraced all of my curves and revealed some of my cleavage. My eyes traveled down my smooth dark legs to my heels. They made me look so much taller that I actually was. I rubbed my lips together, smoothing out the red lipstick I put on. I made sure my blue eye shadow and black eyeliner was on neatly, before smiling at my reflection. I was impressed with how I look, especially with the jewelry Dai-kun bought me. I sure hope this ensemble wasn't expensive. I hate people spending a lot on me, really any money. I brushed away a strand of my raven bangs as it got into my eye. I inhaled deeply, before exhaling it out.

"Alright. It's time to go on your first date, Chiharu."

I nodded my head at my reflection, but turned my body around slightly, so that I could see my back and the tattoo that ran down it. I grazed the tattoo as my eyes filled themselves with determined emotion. My eyes averts away from the tattoo. I grabbed a small black, midsized sweater and dressed inside it, trying to conceal my tattoo. Shizuo doesn't know about and I don't want him to know about it. That tattoo hides a dark secret of my past that I don't want him knowing about. It might change his view on me in an instant. I stuffed my phone in my bra, since I didn't carry a purse with me. I pushed up my bra, pushing my breasts together. I buttoned up the sweater against my chest and opened my bedroom door, walking out. The moment I walked out of my room, Shizuo's front door was knocked on.

"It must be Dai-kun." I thought as I walked down the hall.

"Coming!" Shizuo yelled as he got up from his couch and headed for his door, until he turned around and stared at me wide eyed.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him, my heart racing and my face burning. I looked away from his gaze and down at the floor.

"Chiharu….you look….." He paused.

I closed my eyes and bit the bottom of my lip, my head still dropped to the ground.

"Beautiful…"He said softly.

I shot open my eyes and looked up facing him again.

"Say what?" I asked him, not quite hearing what he said.

He turned around, his back towards me.

"You look….beautiful, Chiharu." He complimented me.

"T…thanks…", I answered him shyly.

He didn't say anything, instead walked up to his front door and opened it, showing Dai-kun, standing in the doorway.

"Haru-sama!" He greeted me.

I smiled at him and walked up to him.

"You look gorgeous and sexy, Haru-sama."

I blushed at being called "sexy".

"T…thanks…"

"Shall we go Milady?" He asked holding out his hand.

I nodded my head and took his hand. He entwined it with mine and pulled me out of Shizuo's apartment. I looked back at Shizuo as I pulled into Dai-kun's chest. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Shizuo has a major poker face, but the look in his eyes told me different. He didn't look pleased with his decision, so why didn't he stop me from going on this date?

I was pulled away until I couldn't see Shizuo anymore. The moment that happened, I finally looked away and towards Dai-kun.

I wonder how this date will turn out. Will this help me sort out my feelings?


	13. Chapter 13

The moment I sat back on the couch, my phone buzzed in my front pocket. I let out an irritated groan as I stuffed my hand inside my pocket and grabbed my phone. I opened it up to see that Shinra was calling me. I opened it and answered in an annoyed tone "Whaddaya want?"

"_Geez Shizuo, don't be too excited. Anyways, how is your girlfriend?"_

"I told you to lay off that! She's not my girlfriend. She's a friend who happens to be a girl." I snapped at him.

"_You're so dense Shizuo. There's an attractive girl living under your roof. Make a move already! I'm sure she is waiting for you too."_

"You're such a pest. No there isn't. She has no interest in me."

"_How are you so sure about that?"_

"Why would she be? Nothing good can come from dating someone like me. It's better off that way. Plus she's out on a date with a guy who truly cares about her. I'm sure he's best for her."

"_What about you Shizuo? How you feel about her? How do you feel about her being on a date with another guy?"_

"It doesn't matter how I feel. What matters is what best for her and that guy is."

"_Do you love her?"_

"It doesn't matter!" I snapped at him.

Shinra sighed over the other line.

"What ya call me for anyways?" I asked him getting irritated.

"_I found some interesting information on your girl….Chiharu-chan."_

"Well, spill it already!"

"_Could the guy she's going out be Daikatsu?"_

"Yeah, I believe that was his name, why?"

"_It turns out he's from a long line of Yakuza's. His last name is Tekisawa. His family served under the Yamaguchi-gumi for many generations."_

"Wait, what?"

"_Yeah. Isn't the Yamaguchi-gumi and opposing clan of Chiharu's Sumiyoshi-kai?"_

"Yeah it is! Is he a spy?"

"_Mhm, yeah it seems like it. It says that manipulating people and seducing women are his specialties. He played an innocent victim and got Chiharu-chan to trust him and take him in."_

"Shit, what about the other guy…Tomaru!"

"_Yes, Tomaru is his younger brother, so they both our spies from the Yamaguchi-gumi."_

"Fuck and she's out with him. Could their date be a trap?"

"_Yeah it could be. That human trafficking webcast of her probably tipped off the Yamaguchi-gumi of her location, so the boss ordered the Tekisawa brothers to watch her."_

"I have to go save her. She's probably in serious danger right now, but I don't know where she is."

"_Do you have any clues?"_

"He said something about club dancing."

"_Mhm the most popular club would be Club Gaia."_

"Email me the directions."

"_Already did. Please go save her and confess your undying love for her!"_

"Shut it, pest! I'll save her, but I'm not confessing anything."

"_You're not romantic at all."_

I could hear the out in his voice.

"_You're obviously her knight in shining armor. Stop being so dense! I'm sure you guys had some intimate moments."_

"Well, we almost kissed one time."

"_Are you serious? Who was it that made the first move?"_

I closed my eyes tightly as I held the phone back and away from my ear.

"Stop getting excited all the damn time. It was her. She was mumbling about a lot of things about how she can fall in love with me and leaned in for a kiss. Our lips were about an inch apart, until we were interrupted by Tom."

"_You say she doesn't love you? It's obvious she does! She's just not sure about how you feel about her."_

"Well, she shouldn't love me if she does."

"_Why is that?"_

"I might end up hurting her in the future. I have yet to control my anger and my strength. If something ever happens to her because of me, I would deeply regret it. I don't want to put her in harm's way."

"_You do love her….."_

"Think what you want."

"_Shizuo, Chi-chan is a Yakuza princess. She fights in gang fights with other Yakuza gangs. Her life is constantly targeted. She's is danger 24/7 of her life. If she's able to handle that with a beautiful smile on her face, then I'm sure she would be able to handle you. She's tougher than you think she is. You just gotta trust her. Plus, I'm positive you won't hurt her."_

"How are you so sure?"

"_It's because of how truly you care for her. Do you know what you're saying right now? Do you hear yourself when you speak? You obviously love her and a lot too. Give her a chance Shizuo. Don't push her away without even at least giving her one chance."_

I didn't say anything after that.

"I'm gonna go find her."

"_Alright. Tell her I said hi! Ja ne Shizu-chan!~ 3"_

Shinra hung up his phone.

I rubbed my temples in annoyance as I closed my phone. Shinra was really annoying, but….what he told me made me think a bit. Could I have fallen for Chiharu? She has stuck with me for all this time. She has seen me at my worse and is still willing to stay with me. She always manages to wear a smiling face for me. She even takes care of me on her own free will. She cooks me dinner, nurses me back to health and clean up my house. I'm always afraid that I might someday lose her. Chiharu has become…an important person in my life. Her presence her smile, all gives me strength and brightens up my day. She even calms me down. I don't…want to hurt her because then I know for sure she would leave me. I want to use my strength to protect her. I want; I need for her to stay with me. Is this feeling deep in my chest….love? The feeling of wanting to stay by her and the feeling of wanting to do anything for her, is that love?

I groaned and got off my couch, heading straight for the door. I closed and locked it behind me. I grabbed my phone from my pocket again and checked the directions Shinra gave me.

Chiharu, please be safe…I'm coming for you..!


	14. Chapter 14

The room had dimmed lights, white walls and black leather couches leaning against the wall and facing the door, which barely blocked out the loud rap music that played behind it. My vision was a bit blurry, but I knew where I was and I was alone in a room with Dai-kun. We had danced for a while, until he decided to bring me into this secluded room to rest. I had a few drinks, until my vision started getting hazy. I figured I just had too much to drink, so stopped, but my vision is getting worse and my head is starting to spin. I held my forehead and onto the edge of the table in front of me, but it didn't help.

"Haru-sama?" I heard his voice call out to me.

"Are you alright?

My head started to spin faster and my vision was engulfed with darkness. I tried to push it back, but the more I resisted, the worse it got. I lost control of my body, so I collapsed to the ground, losing my balance.

"Haru-sama!"

I lied on my stomach, forcing my eyes to stay open, but they were getting heavier, so I was forced to close them.

I woke up later in a different room. It had the same white walls, but music wasn't playing loudly. Actually, this room was dead silent, except for the "_clinking_" sounds rattling around. That immediately caught my attention so I shot open my eyes wide to see I was chained up to the headboard of someone's bed.

"What the hell?"

I tried moving my arms, but of course, the chains forbid me to.

"Fuck, not again."

I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Haru-sama…you're awake. I'm glad."

I looked up to see Dai-kun.

"What's the meaning of this Daikatsu?" I asked him in a serious tone.

"You are seriously naïve, Haru-sama."

"Excuse me?" I asked him, a vein throbbing on the side of my head.

"You have no idea of who I am?" He asked, crawling onto his bed.

I bit the bottom of lip as I stared at him. I couldn't back away, instead I rose my foot and placed it against his chest.

"Don't come any closer. Now tell me what you are talking about." I demanded him.

I watched as his thin lips curved into a small smirk. He traced his finger up and down my leg as he kissed my foot. Those moves made my cheeks warm up.

"Oh Chiharu-chan. You are so cute."

"Why do you say that?"

"All this time I have been deceiving you and you never even realized it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am Daikatsu Tekisawa. My family has been serving the Yamaguchi-gumi clan for many generations."

I widened my eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"I would never lie to you Chiharu."

"Are you a spy? Is Tomaru a spy too?"

He simply nodded his head.

"So, that day I found the two of you….that was all a trap to get me to trust you and take you in?"

"You catch on quickly Chiharu. Yes it was."

I avert my eyes down at the bed sheets.

"So, when you told me you loved me. That was a lie also?"

"On the contrary, I was speaking the truth Milady."

I shot my head back up, but to see he held a small black gun in his dominant hand. He grabbed my neck and slammed my back against the backboard. I closed my eyes tightly, letting out a small groan. I felt him place the barrel of his gun on my forehead. I opened my eyes, sending a harsh glare his way, showing no sign of fear.

"I have fallen in love with you. I had these feelings since that day."

"Don't say it." I groaned.

"Since the day you murdered our eldest brother Shinosuke."

"Shut up!"

Daikatsu tightened his grip on my neck.

"That hostility and maliciousness in your eyes as she slashed away at Shinosuke numerously turned me on. You showed him no mercy. His blood had splattered all over your face and clothes. When you were done, you only smiled so deviously and licked his blood clean from your sword and walked away, leaving his corpse for everyone to see. I found you extremely beautiful at that time."

His other hand started unzipping my dress from the back.

"No…I only killed him because he was the one who slaughtered my parents." My body started shivering as the dress slid down to my stomach.

"Mhm, I'm not mad about my brother's death. I actually could care less about it. That tattoo going down your back, Chiharu. You got it the night you murdered my brother. It's an image of a dragon. You must have a meaning behind it right?"

"It means strength, courage and wisdom. I had made a promise to my parent's grave that I would never kill anyone again; that I will defeat the Yamaguchi-gumi without killing them."

"So noble of you, but we'll see how long that lasts."

Daikatsu parted from me and crawled back, aiming his gun at my head.

"I was ordered to kill you. I was going to give you a good time before I shot you in the head in your sleep, then at least you wouldn't die a virgin, but I changed my mind. I think I would have more pleasure killing you instead."

I scoffed at him.

"I whether die a virgin than to die after being touched by the likes of you."

"Then your wish will be granted."

His thumb pulled the trigger, but I quickly kick the gun out of his hands, making the bullet shoot me in the arm instead. I flinched when the bullet struck my arm, but I tried to ignore it. I rose my leg up again and kicked Dai in the face, making him fall back on the floor.

"I won't die so easily, Dai-kun. You should know that." I told him, my lips curving into a devious smirk, doing my best to ignore the searing pain on my arm. I quickly grabbed the gun lying in front of me with my foot and lifting it up, so that my chained up hands could grasp it. I used both of my hands to turn the gun around and hold it correctly. About time Dai stood back up, his own gun was pointed at his head.

"I love how clever you are, my dear Chiharu." He chuckled.

"I know you won't pull the trigger. You made a promise to your dead parents that you wouldn't. They are watching you now from Heaven. Are you gonna disappoint them?"

"I think they could accept it for a spy for the Yamaguchi who is out to kill me."

He rose up his hands.

"Then shoot me."

"What?" I asked him.

"Shoot me then. I'm letting down all of my defenses. Shoot me in the chest, stomach or head."

I bit my bottom lip, hesitantly.

"Tch, I knew you couldn't do it. I miss my beautiful, sadistic killer who seduced me with her merciless murder. You changed Chiharu and I honestly don't like who you changed into." He said as he shook his head.

He reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out another gun. Without hesitating, he pulled the trigger and shot the gun out of my hands. To his disadvantage, he also shot the chains, releasing me from them. My smirk curved wider as I leapt from the bed and tackled him to the ground.

"You bitch."

I grabbed his gun, pressing my thumb against his, pulling the trigger together, and making the gun to go off. My eyes widened again as my body started trembling vigorously. Dai's grip on the gun loosened as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"D...Dai-kun…?" I asked him.

His body was too trembling.

"Tch, and here I thought you wouldn't have the guts to do it, but I'm glad you did. If I had to die, I whether it be by your hands."

"You're a bastard you know that?" I asked, my voice trembling.

He chuckled again.

"I still love you Chiharu."

"Stop saying that...you'll make me feel worse. I went out with because I wanted to know how I felt about you."

"And…?"

"Dai-kun, I do love you, but not the way you love me. I have always thought of you as family. I loved you like a brother."

"I figured as much. I guess I couldn't beat the infamous strongest man in Ikebukuro, huh? I knew one day you would fall the guy. After all the stories Makoto-sama told us, I knew you were fascinated by him. I was jealous of him. He was able to capture your heart."

I closed my eyes tightly as the tears started trickling down from them.

"Gomen ne, Dai-kun."

"Don't apologize, but before I go, can I have one thing from you?"

"Anything."

"Please, kiss me Chiharu."

I opened my eyes and stared down at him, nodding my head. I leaned my lips towards his and lightly captured his lips. I could feel his fingers run through my black hair as he kissed back harder. The moment his arms dropped and landed on the floor behind his body, I widened my eyes again.

"Chiharu!"

I front door busted open, revealing a worried struck Shizuo. I looked up at him, endless tears rapidly falling down my cheeks.

"Shizu-chan, he's dead. Dai-kun is dead and I was the one that killed him. I killed someone again after promising my parents that I wouldn't. I murdered family."

My arms dropped to my side as I continued to sit on his stomach. My eyes focused on the small smile on peaceful face. I then stared at my hands and my clothes. They were covered with his blood. I could taste the metallic taste of his blood in my mouth from when I kissed him. Shizuo grabbed my waist and pulled me off him, making the dress I wore slide down to my feet. Shizuo hugged my back tightly, until he noticed the large tattoo imprinted on my back. I felt his hand gently trace of it, making my body shiver slightly.

"That tattoo was the promise I made to my parents. I promised them I wouldn't murder anyone else and defeat the Yamaguchi-gumi without anyone of them dying by my hands. I made that promise the night I murdered his eldest brother Shinosuke. I killed him so merciless and brutally. The anger of him murdering my parents blinded me from seeing what I was actually doing. I regretted it immediately after coming to my senses, so I demanded to get that tattoo with the memory of him and my promise to my parents."

"You must hate me now, right? How can you ever be with someone who murders and hurts other people? I'm a hideous monster."

I was taken by surprise when I felt warm and light kisses going up and down my back. That made my whole face burn.

"S…Shizu-chan?" I asked him.

He rested his forehead on my back and inhaled my scent, exhaling it out quickly after.

"I always thought I was a monster. I was afraid that someday I will lose what little control I had on my strength and end up hurting you. Then you would end up leaving me. I wanted you to stay by me and you have. You saw me at my worse and still stuck by me. You showed me so much kindness and took care of me, even gave me your friendship. You give me courage and more willpower to control my temper and my strength, so I wouldn't hurt you." He mumbled into my back.

"Shizuo, I know for a fact that you will never hurt me. I never thought of you as a monster. Though other people can't see it, you truly care about the people you consider friends. Plus even if you did hurt me, I would never leave you. I enjoy being around you and I want to stay beside you for as long as you want me to."

"Don't ever leave me Chiharu. I will find you no matter how hard it takes and bring you back, I swear."

"I will never leave you. That's a promise I make sure I'll keep."

Shizuo turned me around and lifted up my chin, forcing me to look in his brown eyes.

"Shizuo, I…..l…."

He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine.

I blinked a couple of times, my face burning up more, before I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He embraced my waist tightly. I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. Shizuo parted from my lips and wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb. I closed my eyes, smiling as I enjoyed the feeling of his touch. He zipped up my dress after slipping it on me. I then flinched a bit when the pain in my arm came back. Shizuo grabbed and lifted it up gently.

"He shot you?" He asked me.

I only simply nodded my head.

"We should call an ambulance to come and get him. I can't leave him here, but I can't call my grandfather otherwise he'll force me to come back with him. No one will know he was involved with the Yakuza."

"But once they dust for fingerprints, won't they find yours?"

I shook my head.

"His fingerprints cover all of mine, concealing them, so they won't find it."

"What are you going to tell them, once they arrive?"

"That I found his dead body here. He was my brother and was involved into some shady things that I don't know about. No matter what I say, I can't make this out as a simple accident."

Shizuo flipped open his cellphone and dialed 119, which was the emergency hotline. They arrived twenty minutes later, placing Dai's body on a stretcher and into the truck that would take him to the coroner. I told the police my story and they believed every word. Neither me nor Shizuo were needed to be questioned, so we were free to go. Shizuo knelt down, grabbing my heels, allowing me to jump on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and my legs around his waist tightly. I grinned widely as he chuckled, standing up and holding my legs, to keep me from falling.

"Those are good looking bracelets. You should keep them." He said he touch the metal handcuffs around my wrists.

"Shut up and they are not. They make me look like I escaped from prison."

He chuckled.

"That's hot, though." He teased me.

My face warmed up again, making me bury my face in his blonde hair.

"Shut it, you tease."

He didn't say anything after that, but I could tell he was smiling. He walked out of the hotel room, still carrying me on his back. He walked out of the building. I inhaled the scent of the fresh nightly air. I was cooped up in the room for so long. I sighed contently and snuggled my head into his hair, closing my eyes.

I know this isn't last of the Yamaguchi-gumi. Soon, the death of Daikatsu will spread and they will be coming after me, even worse Shizuo, now that he is with me. I know I won't be able to handle them on my own and I will have to hit up my clan, but I won't until I absolutely need to. For now, I want to spend as much time with Shizuo as I can, before the final battle between my clan the Sumiyoshi-kai and the Yamaguchi-gumi.


	15. Chapter 15

I was sitting on the couch in the living room. It was kind of dark, except for the lights from the city shining through Shizuo's window. It kinda illuminated the room a bit, enough to see where everything was. Shizuo was searching for a first aid kit who kept, but he didn't know where it was, which tells me, he hasn't been using it. I closed my eyes and shook my head, smiling a bit.

"Silly, Shizu-chan." I whispered to myself.

"Really, it's alright. I feel fine and the wound isn't even serious. It's just a flesh wound. It will heal on its on soon. There's no need to care for it." I reassured Shizuo, who was still frantically looking for that damn first aid kit he misplaced.

"Shut it." He demanded me.

"I'm treating your wounds, whether you like it or not."

I swear, Shizuo is more stubborn than I am. I never thought that was possible.

I let out a small giggle.

"Alright, Shizu-chan."

I lied on my back and outstretched my legs on the couch. I embraced the back of my head with my arms. I closed my eyes slowly, relaxing a bit, until Shizuo pushed my legs over and sat down next to me. I slowly sat up, having my feet plant on the carpet.

"You found it?" I asked him, staring at the box.

"Yeah and about time. I was starting to get annoyed."

"You're so cute, Shizu-chan." I smiled lightly at him.

He scoffed a bit.

"Shut it and give me your arm."

I nodded and scooted closer to him. I lifted my arm, allowing Shizuo to gently grab my arm. I flinched a bit, since the wound was still sore.

"Sorry." He apologized.

I shook my head.

"It's alright."

I watched as he started rubbing alcohol on the flesh wound, making me growl and hiss a bit to the stinging sensation. After that, he rubbed ointment, which soothed the stinging, making me let out a content sigh. He wrapped my arm with white bandages, making sure it was tight, but not too tight. I tried to move my arms a bit, trying to adjust to the bandage.

"Thanks…" I whispered on him.

He closed the box after stuffing trash back inside it.

I stared at my bandaged arm.

"I'm losing my touch. I keep getting hurt. My grandfather taught me better than that."

Shizuo threw the box on the floor.

"No, you're human. I'm sure you protected yourself as much as you could do in that situation. No need to doubt yourself for it. You did great."

I smiled as I glanced down at my lap.

"Yeah, you're right, but I should train more. This battle between my clan and the Yamaguchi is far from being over. They will find out about Daikatsu's death, especially his brother Tomaru and will come after me. They already know I'm in this city and they won't stop until they find me. They will turn the place upside down if they have to."

"Are you afraid, Chiharu?" Shizuo asked me.

"Kinda. I'm afraid that I'll hurt the people I care for, that you'll get involved and get hurt because of me. I'm also afraid that…." I paused.

"That what?"

"They'll kill me."

"What?"

"I made a promise that I wouldn't kill them with my hands, but that doesn't stop them from killing me. Shizuo, I might not live through this battle."

"Stop it."

I shut my eyes tightly and clenched up my fists.

"It's the truth, Shizuo."

"That's not gonna happen. I swear to you, I'll protect you with my life. I'll never let you die."

He grabbed my chin and lifted it up, having me stare into his dark brown eyes.

"Don't ever think like that again. We'll fight this together. If you won't kill them, then I will. I didn't make any promises that I wouldn't, so I am able to."

"Shizu-chan….." I whispered.

Shizuo held onto my chin and leaned his face closer to mine. I slowly closed my eyes and waited to feel Shizuo's lips on mine own. I could feel his hot breath as his lips lightly captured mine. I leaned closer and deepened our kiss. I lightly placed my hand on his lap as I felt Shizuo's tongue run across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth; gladly accepting his entrance and loving the feel of his tongue explore my mouth.

Our tongues danced passionately in a heated French kiss. One of my hands held tightly onto Shizuo's vest as my head tilted to the side, so Shizuo could explore more of my mouth. I went with my instincts and started unbuttoning his black vest, slowly sliding it off afterwards. I threw it to the floor and began with his white shirt. I tilted my head the other way, still kissing him as I got to the last button and slid off his shirt, throwing it on the floor next to his vest. My hands roamed his bare chest gently and slowly, savoring the feeling of his soft skin. Shizuo hesitated, but he slid off my dress after unzipping it. We stopped kissing for a split second, so he could pull the dress above my head and throw it on the floor. The moment after, we kissed again, more passionate and heated. Shizuo fiddles with my bra hook as I played with the zipper of his pants. I parted from his lips and chuckled lightly.

He groaned and sighed in annoyance.

"That damn thing…."

"Do you need help?" I asked as I grabbed the hook with both of my hands unhooked my bra, letting it slide to my lap. My cheeks warmed up as my chest was exposed and Shizuo was staring at them.

"D…don't look….It's embarrassing…." I whispered to him.

Shizuo chuckled lightly and leaned down and kissed each of my breasts. I blushed more when I felt the warmth of his lips. I finally unzipped his pants and was about to go faster, until Shizuo grabbed both of my hands and pushed me down onto the couch, pinning my hands to my side. I ended lying on my back staring up at Shizuo. His lips curved into a smirk, which caused my face to burn violently. Shizuo stared up at me as he pulled down my panties with his teeth.

"A…h...Shizuo…" I yelped embarrassed.

He chuckled as he spread my legs. He teased me by licking around my entrance slowly. I groaned and growled.

"D…don't tease me…."

Shizuo stuck his tongue inside me, licking the inside and moving his tongue around. I grabbed Shizuo's hair and pulled on it.

"A…ah….Shizu…o" I moaned out.

He took his tongue out and stuck two fingers inside me, stretching it out. I flinched in pain and squirmed to adjust to his two fingers.

"Ngh…Shizuo…"

I quickly pulled off his pants along with his boxers and threw them on the floor.

"I…want you now….Shizuo…" I panted and begged to him.

Shizuo licked his lips as he stared down at me.

"You're sexy when you beg…"

I blushed more when he told me that. I tried to cover my face with my bra. He took my bra away and through it on the floor.

"I want to see your beautiful face." He said as he gently grazed my cheek.

I closed my eyes and held his hand, smiling.

Shizuo kissed my stomach lightly as he held my hips and slowly pushed himself inside me. I bit my bottom lip, trying to suppress a whimper. Shizuo wiped away the tears from my eyes with his thumb and kissed my eye.

"I'm sorry, but the pain will soon pass."

I nodded my head, unable to speak.

I widened my eyes as he pushed himself more inside me, hitting my sweet spot.

"AH….!"

I dug my hands into the cushion of the couch. Once he was all in, Shizuo paused, like he was waiting for a signal from me.

"Ah….Shizuo…start moving…" I moaned out.

Shizuo nodded his head and started moving his hips, thrusting himself in and out of me slowly. With every slow thrust I moaned out softly. I hugged his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding against him, begging him to move faster. I closed my eyes tightly as Shizuo held my waist and started rocking his hips faster, which moved my body back and forth to his rhythm.

"A…Ah...Shizuo...Ah..!" I kept moaning out.

I lost control of my breath as I kept panting heavier. I could feel Shizuo's breath on my bare chest as he rested his head in them and kept rocking his hips to mine.

"Ah!" I squealed when I felt his teeth nibble on my breast's nipple, taking me by surprise.

"S…Shi….zu…o!"

He spread my legs as wide as they could go and slammed himself harder into me, repeatedly hitting my sweet spot.

"Ah….ah…yes…Shizuo!" I screamed out.

Shizuo numerously slammed his hips into me as hard as he could without hurting me. He constantly panted and moaned my name over and over, causing my face burn more. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him, sliding my tongue in his mouth without hesitation.

Sweat glistened off our bodies as they were entwined with heat and ecstasy. With every thrust, me and Shizuo were coming closer to our climax. I screamed his name loudly in pleasure when I came, cum trickling out of my womanhood. Shizuo was close to his, so he pulled me up on top of him, so that I rode him. I moved my hips back and forth quickly, throwing my head back in pleasure. Shizuo closed his eyes tightly as his nails dug into the skin of my hips as he bucked up his hips at the same pace I was going. Shizuo climaxed hard, ejaculating his seed into me heavily, having some trickling down my entrance. I collapsed on my back, my chest rising up and down quickly as I panted heavily, trying to catch up with my breath. My eyes were closed as I rested, but Shizuo pulled me back on top of him, hugging my body close to his. I smiled and snuggled into his chest, enjoying the feel of his warmth. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat, syncing rhythm with mine. It was relaxing music to my ears.

"I love you Shizu-chan." I whispered to him as I continued to listen to his heartbeat.

"I love you to Chiharu."

"You know, you're the only person I allow to call me that."

I chuckled into his chest.

"I must be special after all." I whispered again.

"You most definitely are and mine."

"You must be one of those possessive types, huh?" I asked him, still whispering.

"Tch, I guess."

"That makes it all the better. It just shows you care for me a lot." I lifted up my head again and kissed his chest softly.

Shizuo hugged me tighter, but grabbed a blanket that was on the floor and covered our two bare bodies with it.

"Rest. You had a tough day today."

"Yes, love." I snuggled up more to him and closed my eyes slowly.

Shizuo kissed the top of my head and rested his head back on the arm pillow of the couch. I started drifting off into my conscious shortly after.


	16. Chapter 16

I slept soundly onto Shizuo's chest, until I heard my phone start going off. I scrunched up my face and groaned as I was force to open my eyes. My mouth emitted a yawn as I rubbed my eyes with the arm that rested on Shizuo's chest. I glared at my phone as it kept buzzing on the floor, against the pile of our clothes. I slowly maneuvered myself out of Shizuo's grasp on me and kissed his stomach, smiling. I sat up, not caring if I was still naked and if my hair was a mess and got off the couch, making sure not to wake up Shizuo. I searched through the piles of clothing for my phone and grabbed it when it was found. I checked the number on the front and growled lowly when I recognized the number. Why I kept his number in my phone in the first place, I have no idea why. Maybe it was because deep down inside…I knew he wasn't finished with bothering the fuck out of me. I groaned again and let out a heavy sigh as I flipped open my phone, placing it against my ear.

"What do you want, Orihara?" I answered it in an annoyed tone, but whispered it.

I heard chuckling over the other line.

"What kind of greeting is that for a friend? We haven't talked in a while. I just want to see how my favorite Yakuza princess is." ~

I looked back over at Shizuo's sleeping form and sighed as I walked down the hall and into my room, closing the door silently.

"Cut the bullshit, Orihara. What do you want now? Blackmail?" I asked him, still annoyed.

He chuckled again.

"Nothing I can talk about over the phone. You know where to meet me."

I groaned loudly on the phone.

"Fine whatever." I told him.

"Make sure to be fully clothed." He said over the other line.

My shoulders tensed up and my face burned.

"W...what are you talking about, Orihara?" I asked him nervously, but I hid the nervousness in my voice.

"Don't think I didn't see what you Shizu-chan did."

I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"The hell? Were you watching or what, perv?" I asked him angrily.

"Maybe."~

My face burned more as I closed my phone, hanging up on him quickly.

The nerve of this guy. What the hell was his problem, anyways? Did he really see what me and Shizuo did? Was he watching from somewhere close by?

I shook off that thought and sighed, searching for some clothes to wear threw my drawers. I didn't really care, since it was only Izaya I was meeting, but the Yamaguchi-gumi might be running around somewhere, so I had to wear something they won't recognize me in. I dressed myself in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, along with knee high striped socks. On my shirt was imprinted "Fuck You", in large blue print with sparkles. The shirt was black, so it was clearly visible. This shirt was specifically made for Izaya, the rat. The socks matched the words. It was blue and black striped. I brushed my hair up in a high pony tail and grabbed my pair of fake glasses, placing them on my nose. I didn't bother to look at myself in the mirror. The person I was meeting wasn't important enough to double check. I grabbed a pair of my tennis shoes and walked out of my bedroom. I walked back towards Shizuo and leaned down to his still sleeping form. I lightly kissed his lips, parting from them after, smiling.

"I'll be back Shizu-chan, I promise." I whispered to him.

I lightly kissed his lips again, this time making it last longer, before parting and walking up to the front door. I slipped into my shoes after setting it down on the floor. I grabbed my key off the table and quietly opened his front door. I walked out and silently closed it behind me. I stuffed my phone in the back of my pockets.

I constantly looked around, making sure nobody looked suspicious or was watching me as I headed for the rat's apartment. I don't want to end up like last time, so I decided to make sure I keep my guard up. That chick caught me by surprise. I wasn't expecting for him to have an assistant, especially a doctor working underground. Yes, I have heard of her, Namie Yagiri; Yagiri pharmaceuticals. I'm going to be completely alert this time.

What does that rat want with me now, I wonder, though I'm not worried a bit.


	17. Chapter 17

I leaned on my left leg with my arms crossed after I knocked on the rat's door three times. I tapped my right foot impatiently, waiting for him to open his damn door. Once I heard his footsteps pacing their way up to his front door, I thought "It's about damn time. Can he get any damn slower". His front door finally opened to reveal him and his damn smirk that I wanna smack off his face.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" I asked him in a bored tone.

"So pleasant as always, Chi-chan."~

"Don't call me that."

I pushed passed him and plopped myself down on his couch, after taking off my shoes at his front door. I outstretched my legs on his couch, crossing them together and embraced the back of my head with both of my arms. I closed my eyes and let out a content sigh.

I didn't find Izaya much of a threat, but that doesn't mean I was going to let my guard down around him.

He twirled around in his chair, so that he faced me. I ignored his gaze and kept my eyes closed.

"What do you want with me, now?"

"First, let's talk about you and Shizuo. How was sex with the protozoan?"

What he asked me caused me to open my eyes. I turned my head towards him to see him smirking at me. I scoffed at his question and turned my head back around, closing my eyes again.

"Wouldn't you like to know, but I don't kiss and tell. I'll just leave it to your imagination."

"It couldn't be all that great, since it was with a monster."

I let out another sigh.

"Now, how would you know sex with Shizu-chan would be like? You never slept with him. Don't go assuming on your own it's bad when you have never tried it, Orihara."

"Who says I'm assuming? I know for a fact because I have tried it."

I didn't give him any reaction, but I could tell he was smirking more and that his eyes were glaring at me.

"I know that you may like guys Orihara, but your sick fantasy of you having sex with Shizu-chan will never come to life, no matter how much you want it to. Shizuo hates your guts and he always will. Never will he allow you to even touch him in that way."

"How do you know for sure?"~

"The way he acts around you, constantly trying to kill you and how he always says he wants you dead."

"Plus, he told me it was his first time."

Izaya laughed softly.

"And you believed it? I never thought you would be so naïve, Chi-chan."

"Tch, whatever. I just put all the facts together."

"What facts? Indeed indulge me."

"Women are afraid of Shizuo and always have been. It's simple as that. Why would women have sex with someone they feared? They wouldn't. Shizuo isn't a rapist and he doesn't seem like the one to like guys, so that made him still a virgin, until just hours ago."

"Plus, I would believe anything he says over what you tell me anytime."

It was silent and I didn't hear Izaya shuffle and move at all, so I relaxed more, until I felt something heavy on top of me and something cold and sharp pressed against my neck. I shot open my eyes to Izaya smirking and glaring her reddish-brown eyes down at me. I sent him a harsh glare as my mouth emitted a low growl.

"Get the fuck off of me you, perv." I demanded him harshly.

The knife he had against my neck was pushed down harder. I could feel warm liquid trickling down from where the knife was.

Izaya leaned closer to my face.

"Dump Shizu-chan." He whispered softly into my ear.

His warm breath in my ear caused my body to shiver disgustedly.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" I asked him, a bit shocked that he would ask that of me.

"I know where Shizu-chan lives and I can easily tell a certain clan that is after you head for murdering one of them again his location."

Instead of widening my eyes, I sent an even harsher glare his way.

"You bastard…." I mumbled angrily.

"And if I dump Shizuo, then what?"

I had to see what I was getting myself into.

"What else? Pretend to go out with me and move in with me. By doing this, you are safe from the Yamaguchi-gumi for the time being. At least until they find you on their own."

"What are you getting from this?"

"The pain and anguish Shizu-chan would feel from seeing the woman who loves the most dumping him for the guy he despises the most."

"You're sick and depraved, you know that?"

He chuckled.

"My dear Chi-chan, make your choice."

What am going to do? Should I really go with the rat's plan? At least then I know he would be safe, but is it worth breaking his heart over? Is it right for me to risk our lives because I don't want to hurt Shizuo?

I can't do that….

"Fine…I'll do it….."

I can't believe I am forced against my will to hurt Shizuo.

I hate this rat with every being in my body.


	18. Chapter 18

The smirk on the rat's face grew wider. I swear he looked like the Grinch.

"Good, Chi-chan."~

"Now, would you mind getting off of me? Just because I'm pretending to date you, doesn't mean I will do anything with you." I said as I pushed him away, sitting up.

He chuckled and got off the couch.

"Gladly."

I scowled and wiped off my clothes, trying to clean off the rat's germs. I don't know what germs he might be carrying.

"Now where will I sleep? I know you got an extra room, somewhere in this dump."

"As a matter a fact I do and it's right next to mine."

"Great…" I said sarcastically.

I pushed passed him and walked down the hall.

"I'll be staying in this room and never coming out. I rather not look at your face."

I didn't know what room was his, so I chose a random one and slammed the door.

Izaya had gotten a phone call, I guess from a customer, so I should be alone for a while.

I jumped into his bed and mushed my face in the pillow, sighing out loudly. I honestly did not want to be here. I already get irritated seeing the rat's face and hearing his voice, now I'm gonna have to deal with him for a long time.

I flinched a bit as something poked my stomach, so I turned over to my side, my back facing the door. I reached into my pocket and took out my cellphone. I stared at it for a bit, until I turned my head towards the door. I could still hear Izaya talking to a customer and the door was shut all the way. I focused my attention back on the phone and grinned as an idea came into mind. I flipped open the phone and texted Shizu-chan, hoping it would wake him up.

"_Shizu-chan, it's me Chiharu. Please answer my text."_

"_Huh, Chiharu? What are you doing texting me? Where are you?"_

"_Izaya called me and told me to meet him at his place."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm fine for now."_

"_Tell me where he lives now. I don't trust that guy with you. He might try something."_

"_You don't gotta worry about that. I won't let him, plus he's not attracted to me or for any women for that matter."_

"_Then what did he want with you."_

"_Being a sick and twisted rat. He's blackmailing me."_

"_What? How?"_

"_He told me, he know where you live and will tip of the Yamaguchi-gumi where you are if I don't dump you and pretend to go out with him."_

"_W….what?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm not gonna dump you tomorrow. I'm just gonna pretend to. Just follow along with my plan alright?"_

"_Alright, what do you want me to do exactly?"_

"_Act like how you would if I really did dump you for him, but make it realistic, so he'll fall for it."_

"_A...alright. I can do that."_

"_Just remember Shizu-chan. I love you and only you. No other man can capture my heart like you did. So, the words I'll tell you tomorrow, it's gonna be a lie aright. Please remember that. I would never dump you for that rat. I swear on my life."_

"_Hehehe, I got you. I promise I will remember."_

_I heard footsteps walking to my door._

"_I gotta go Shizu-chan. The rat's coming. Night, love."_

After that I turned off my phone and closed it shut, quickly sticking it in my chest, before closing my eyes and ling on the pillow.

I heard the door, slowly open, so I turned around, glaring at him.

"What?" I asked him irritated.

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to see your disgusting face?"

"You do know this is my room, right?"

"Eh?"

That means this is his…Ah gross man!

I quickly jumped out of his bed and tried to wipe myself clean from his germs.

Izaya chuckled as he watched me.

"What do you want rat?"

"I have a customer, so I will be back in a while."

I shrugged my shoulders and waved him off.

"Whatever. Please take your time. The less of you I see the better."

"If that's it, I'm going to bed." I said as I pushed his shoulders, passing him and walked into the other room, slamming the door closed.

"Goodnight, Chi-chan!"~

I shivered with disgust again as he closed his front door.

I sighed in relief as I was finally left alone.


	19. Chapter 19

The next was what I dreaded the most to come. I groaned in irritation when the sun hit my eyes. Have this rat ever heard of fucking blinds? I rubbed the both of my eyes as I sat up from my pillow. My lips emitted a yawn. I really didn't want to go through with this. I mean, I know I told him about the rat's plans, but still….I'm forced to say horrible things to Shizuo. I really don't want to do that.

Without any warning, my door opened to reveal the rat standing in the doorway with that smirk that I wanted to smack off his face.

"Chi-chan, wake up. It's time to go visit Shizu-chan!"~ He said in a sing song voice.

I groaned in annoyance and threw my pillow at him.

"Shut the fuck up and get out, so I could get ready." I demanded him.

He caught the pillow I threw at him with ease, still smirking.

I hid my face underneath the other pillow. I heaved out a long and tired sigh, preparing myself, before jumping out of the bed. I pushed passed by the rat and walked down the hall to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it. I didn't have any spare clothing or anything. I used the rest of his mouthwash and threw it away and washed my face, before stepping into the tub to take a quick shower after stripping from my clothes. I let the water hit my face, soothing me, before washing my body thoroughly. After I was done, I stepped out of the tub and dried myself off. I redressed myself in my clothes from before and let my hair hang down to air dry.

"Come on Chi-chan. Hurry up." Said the rat as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shut the fuck up, you annoying piece of shit. Do not rush me or I'll purposely go slower just to irritate you. Now leave me alone. God, you're a nuisance." I told him angrily as I combed through the knots in my hair.

He chuckled as I heard his footsteps walking further and further away from the door. I heaved another sigh and threw both of my towels on the floor. I didn't really care, it was only his house. I opened the door and walked straight to the room I was in before. I grabbed my phone and quickly texted Shizuo that we were on our way. I didn't want him to know where Shizuo lived, so I told Shizuo meet us somewhere around Sunshine 60. I stuck my phone in my bra and stepped into my shoes, before walking out of the room.

"Let's go mind fucker." I told him as I walked passed him, not looking him in the eye and opening his door and walking out, not caring to wait for him.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and groaned as I heard the rat skip happily behind me. Can he get any more annoying? I took in another deep breath, once I saw Shizuo leaning up against a wall taking a smoke. I was preparing myself to fake breakup with him. I ended up staring at him in awe. I always thought he looked cool when takes a smoke. His pose as he leans against the wall with one of his hands in his front pocket as the other held onto the cigarette, his dark brown eyes hid behind his eyelids and the way his blonde hair sways with the light breeze. I didn't know how close I was to him, until I heard him growl Izaya's name, which snapped me from my thoughts.

"What is the flea doing here and what are you doing with him? Are you alright? I woke up and didn't see you…."

"Chi-chan wants to discuss something with Shizu-chan."~

I elbowed him in the stomach roughly, hoping it would hurt him.

"I can handle this on my own."

I stared up into Shizuo's dark brown eyes.

"We have to break up." I told him bluntly.

Shizuo's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

I turned my back towards him.

"I can't see you anymore Heiwajima. I may be a Yakuza princess, but I can never date a monster like you, so just forget whatever happened between us. It's all in the past now. Consider yourself lucky that you ever had a girlfriend and lost your virginity. I'm probably the only woman you'll ever be with. "I said as I turned back towards him, smirking, crossing my arm against my chest.

Shizuo started growling at both me and Izaya.

"I can't believe you of all people would betray me and here I thought we understood one another."

Shizuo threw down his cigarette and stepped on it, putting it out.

"You thought wrong. I am a woman after all. I can never be with someone like you."

"And who is it you can be with?"

"Izaya Orihara." I simply said, but shivering with disgust. Hopefully, nobody saw that.

"You would dump me for a flea like him?"

"Is name calling really necessary, Shizu-chan?"~ Izaya asked, smirking at him as he enjoyed the scene.

"Shut the fuck up you retarded flea."

I bit my bottom lip hard as a thought of a disgusting idea, but a good way to end this scene. I closed my eyes tight and pictured Shizuo as I grabbed Izaya's wrist tightly and pulled his face towards mine, until our lips met. I could tell Shizuo was shocked. I didn't need eyes to see that, but it was something I had to do to end it, no matter how fowl it is. I pushed him away and glared at Shizuo.

"Does answer your question, you monster?" I asked him harshly.

Shizuo was speechless. I took this opportunity to grab Izaya's wrist and walk away quickly.

"Consider yourself dumped, Heiwajima!" I yelled at him as I waved my right hand at him with my back turned.

Once me and Izaya got far away enough, I threw his hand down and spat out at the ground, wiping my mouth with disgust.

"Uck, that was gross. I can't believe I did that!"

"I wasn't expecting you to kiss me, the exact reason why I hate you. You're unpredictable." I could feel him glaring at me.

"Yeah, whatever, like I care how you feel. The feeling's mutual by the way. I would never love you or choose you over anyone. You're not important to me or period."

Izaya chuckled his response.

"Just keep your end of the bargain. You keep the Yamaguchi-gumi away from Shizuo, though I know you won't, since you're very untrustworthy."

"How sweet of you to trust me so much, Chi-chan"~

I walked ahead of him, pretending to be angry. He's more foolish than I thought. He actually believed I would go with his plan and break up with Shizuo? What a loser. No way in hell I would dump Shizuo for anyone. That's how strong my feelings are for him.

When I got back to the rat's house, I went to the room I slept in before and quickly contacted Shizuo, apologizing about all the harsh things I said and that I didn't mean it.

"_You took me by surprise when you kissed him..."_

"I know, I was surprised too and disgusted. That was the only way I could think to end the conversation. I didn't want to say anything else bad to you. It was already tearing me apart to pretend to break up with you. I'm sorry Shizuo."

"_No problem. I'll have you make it up to me later."_

I chuckled at Shizuo's comment.

"I'll do anything. Just you name it."

"_Make that a promise?"_

"I promise, you sexy, adorable beast." I said chuckling a bit more.

Right as I said that, the door slammed closed.

"The flea's back. I gotta go. I love you Shizu-chan."

"_Right back at ya."_

I smiled and hung up the phone, sticking it back in my bra and just when Izaya slammed open my door. I sent him a harsh glare.

"Ever heard of knocking? What if I was naked or something you perv?"

I widened my eyes when one of his knives struck the wall right next to my cheek, scratching it and it bleed.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked him furiously.

"That was a nice show you put on for me. You two were great actors." He said clapping.

I bit on my bottom lip. How did he know?

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You really didn't break up with Shizu-chan, did you? You only pretended to. I heard you talking to him earlier. I suspected at much. You did try too much when you landed a kiss on me." He says walking up to me and pinning me to the wall with his switchblade up to my neck.

I scoffed at him.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You're a flea, a rat and a cockroach, of course you're gonna be snooping around and eavesdropping where you're not wanted. So, what? You're gonna kill me? You're gonna call the Yamaguchi-gumi? Fine. Come at me with all ya got. I'll be ready for you, bro." I told him with determination and no fear in my voice, glaring at him with fury.

"Your challenge is accepted." He says, grinning widely and maliciously, before slitting my throat with his blade.

I fell to the floor and blacked out immediately.


End file.
